Gris
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Eles eram opostos. Preto e branco. Zexion era fechado, estóico e sério. Demyx era distraído, impaciente e desinteressado. Duas cores que não se combinavam. Até que descobriram que, entre o preto e o branco, também pode existir o cinza.
1. Destato I & Destato II

**DEDICATÓRIA:**

**~ À minha dearly beloved **_**AkaneKittsune**_**, cujo apoio e presença constantes são uma fonte inesgotável de alegria.**

**~ E também, é claro, à todos os leitores, amigos e pessoas que contribuem, de alguma forma, para o crescimento literário desta autora. Esta fic é dedicada à todos vocês, que todos os dias me apóiam. Como diz sempre essa tosca: se não fosse por vocês, ela não estaria aqui hoje. ^^**

**Disclaimers:** A série de games "_Kingdom Hearts_" pertence a Square-Enix, Disney Interactive Studios, Tetsuya Nomura, e seus licenciados. Por mais que eu queira possuir o Riku, já não é mais possível... *suspiro* Todos os títulos dos capítulos são retirados de músicas das soundtracks da série _Kingdom Hearts_. Os créditos vão, portanto, à Yoko Shimomura e Tokyo Philarmonic Orchestra.

**GRIS****  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_Todas as famílias felizes são iguais. As infelizes o são cada uma à sua maneira._"  
~ _**Anna Karenina **_**(Tolstói)**.

**Prólogo #1: **_**Destato I**_. [1]

O sol estava brilhando como nunca.

As nuvens desenhavam-se no céu azul como algodão-doce.

A brisa, nem tão forte, nem tão fraca, deslizava por seu rosto como uma carícia.

E, ao longe, os pássaros que voavam livremente na imensidão de ciano preenchiam de sons aquela manhã.

Demyx perguntava-se quando fora a última vez que ele, de fato, vira um dia assim tão perfeito.

Respirou fundo. Há muito não sentia-se assim tão feliz.

E a sensação intensificou-se, misturada de uma agradável liberdade, quando ele viu-se fechando a mochila azulada.

Encarou, por um momento, as outras roupas que não teve tempo/vontade de colocar ali. E esperou não estar esquecendo nada.

Bem, certamente, aquela bagagem seria o suficiente...

Mas... Parecia que faltava alguma coisa...

Os pássaros precisaram cantar, indiferentes aos seus pensamentos, um pouco mais, até que Demyx lembrasse.

- Ah, claro! – e abriu um enorme sorriso.

Colocando a mochila nas costas, ele correu uma das portas do armário amarronzado de aparência imponente.

E tirou de dentro algo que parecia uma sitar[2] azul como a mochila.

Sua velha sitar de estimação.

- ...Agora sim. – ele assentiu para si mesmo.

Satisfeito, Demyx correu outra vez a porta do armário e a fechou.

Pensou brevemente em guardar aquelas roupas, mas viu que seria perda de tempo. Hora ou outra, haveriam de descobrir a bagunça.

Quanto mais tempo perdesse, mais encurralado ficaria.

Afinal, fugir de casa era uma tarefa _delicada_!

Segurando firmemente a sitar nas mãos e, em seguida, entendendo-se com aquele peso da mochila nos ombros, o moreno fechou a porta de seu quarto.

E o mesmo mergulhou em uma solidão cheia de sol.

**Prólogo #2: **_**Destato II**_.

Zexion observou a papelada à sua frente com uma frustração resignada.

Mas não conseguiu conter o suspiro que veio logo em seguida.

Aproximadamente 0,6seg para ter em mãos os papéis. Mais ou menos 1min lendo as informações contidas.

Cinco minutos, em média, para organizá-los adequadamente. Por alto, mais de cinqüenta folhas de relatório.

Isso daria o quê...?

Três ou quatro horas, se contasse com sua rapidez de _workaholic_?

Ainda não era o suficiente. Precisava de ainda mais tempo.

Ou, então, muitas outras tarefas para preencher absolutamente todos os mínimos segundos de sua jornada de trabalho.

Poderia atrasar em até cinco horas e meia. Mais do que isso, seria uma afronta pessoal. Mas, ainda sim, essas horas poderiam ser fatais.

Poderiam fazê-lo lembrar daquilo que ele não queria mais.

Zexion, então, passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"_Se não me conhecesse, diria que estou enlouquecendo_", ponderou. Decerto, tinha motivos para um colapso nervoso.

Mas jamais daria tal luxo ao seu corpo.

Tempo era o que menos precisava. Precisava é de coisas que o preenchessem.

O trabalho era um bom começo.

Meneou a cabeça. Mais tarde pensaria nisso, enquanto tomava um bom _cabernet _em seu sofá.

Iria começar a ajeitar aquele trabalho, quando alguém bateu à porta de seu escritório. Zexion ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver seu superior (hierárquico), e único que ainda tinha coragem de entrar sem avisar com, talvez, até dias de antecedência.

- ...Algum problema, Saïx?

- Receio que sim. – ele abriu totalmente a porta, deixando o corredor à mostra. Mas seu rosto, como sempre, não parecia demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

Não saberia se era apresentação de um problema ou uma promoção.

- O que foi?

Ele fechou os olhos. – Acompanhe-me, Zexion.

* * *

[1] "_Destato_" significa, literalmente, "_Despertar_" em italiano. É o singular de "_Destati_", nome da faixa 35 da OST de _Kingdom Hearts I_.

[2] Existem diferenças entre sitar (família dos alaúdes) e cítara (família das cítaras). Uma delas é que, ao contrários dos alaúdes, a cítara tem suas cordas esticadas além da caixa de ressonância (num _braço_).


	2. A Piece of Peace

**Disclaimers:** A série de games "_Kingdom Hearts_" pertence a Square-Enix, Disney Interactive Studios, Tetsuya Nomura, e seus licenciados. Por mais que eu queira possuir o Riku, já não é mais possível... *suspiro* Todos os títulos dos capítulos são retirados de músicas das soundtracks da série _Kingdom Hearts_. Os créditos vão, portanto, à Yoko Shimomura e Tokyo Philarmonic Orchestra.

**Gris****  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_Todas as famílias felizes são iguais. As infelizes o são cada uma à sua maneira._"  
~ _**Anna Karenina **_**(Tolstói)**.

**Capítulo 1: **_**A Piece of Peace**_. [3]

Ele precisou de muito tempo para finalmente decidir ligar para aquela mulher. Precisou de uma coragem que sabia não dispor no momento.

Precisou respirar fundo muitas vezes até os dedos moverem-se nas teclas.

E quando finalmente discou o número e o ouviu chamar, teve vontade de desligar o celular e jogá-lo na lixeira mais próxima.

Mas não fez nada disso.

Num impulso sádico, talvez edipiano, Zexion permaneceu firme e forte.

Do jeito que sempre esteve, do jeito que a vida lhe ensinou a estar, mesmo diante das situações mais apavorantes.

Sua voz não pareceu ter mudado desde aquela época...

"_Por que está me ligando a esta hora?_", ela perguntou. E sua mente congelou.

"_Porque queria avisar que estou indo para aí_", e sua voz congelou.

O silêncio recheado de um frio glacial foi preenchido momentaneamente pelo som agudo do aparelho. Momentaneamente.

Mas para o rapaz de cabelos azuis, foi como o fim do mundo.

"_...Não está trabalhando?_"

O óbvio. A pergunta que sabia que ela faria. Mas Zexion sabia tudo o que estava escondido por debaixo dali.

"_Fui gentilmente obrigado a ter minhas férias_", e seu corpo congelou.

Ela calou-se. E ele deixou que tivesse o tempo que precisasse para absorver o impacto que sabia ser iminente.

"_Traga dinheiro._"

Zexion sorriu, lacônico. "_Trarei._"

Ao desligar o telefone, como ele sabia que faria, o sorriso aumentou ainda mais. '_Até breve, mãe_', pensou em dizer ao celular, mas preferiu menear a cabeça, achando-se um tolo por ainda insistir naquilo.

A culpa foi dele. Se não tivesse ligado, poderia ter ido à qualquer outro lugar.

Nagoya e seus templos. Osaka e sua vida boêmia. Kyoto e toda sua história. Ou poderia até mesmo ter ido ao exterior. Londres, Paris...

Mesmo assim, preferiu ir à Nagano.

À casa de sua família.

Diversas vezes depois daquela ligação, Zexion desejou simplesmente esquecê-la e correr para o mais longe possível do noroeste de Tokyo.

Nagano, para os turistas, era uma linda cidade. Mas lhe fazia mal.

Porque lá estava o corpo do irmão Ienzo.[4] Deitado em um caixão comprado com o dinheiro que ele estava economizando para um console de videogame novo.

A história era a mesma, não importa quantas vezes Zexion tentasse revirá-la.

Ele prometeu que voltaria por Ienzo. Tentou levá-lo, mas tudo parecia ter sido criado especialmente para impedi-lo de levar o irmão caçula. Então, prometeu, jurou absolutamente que todos os dias pensaria nele, que iria para Tokyo apenas para, um dia, ter dinheiro o suficiente para dar-lhe a vida que ele merecia.

E pediu apenas que, enquanto isso, o garoto fosse forte. Que agüentasse aquela casa, aquela atmosfera e um pouco mais daquela dor.

Somente anos mais tarde Zexion percebeu o quanto estava pedindo.

O quão impossível foi aquele seu desejo.

O fato foi: ele nunca percebeu nada. Ienzo pedia todos os dias quanto tempo mais iria demorar até poder seguir o irmão à Tokyo e verem-se livres da influência materna. E todos os dias ele respondia o mesmo:

"_Não falta muito. Prometo. Espere só mais um pouco._"

"_Mas eu não quero mais..._"

"_Por favor. Só mais um pouco_", insistia.

E Ienzo, sem escolhas, esperou. Esperou muito.

E, um dia, o telefone de Zexion tocou.

Sua mãe anunciou-lhe, num tom que ele já não mais lembrava, que o caçula foi encontrado morto.

Disseram que, sem dúvida, foi suicídio.

Morto. E pouquíssimos dias depois, dentro de um caixão, vestindo algo que sequer combinava com ele.

Eternamente com o estigma de um suicida ingrato. Congelado para sempre em sua adolescência perdida.

...Porém, finalmente, livre daquela vida.

Mas, depois daquela alegria momentânea pela liberdade adquirida de Ienzo, Zexion sentiu uma profunda melancolia.

Por que ele se matou?...

Por que fez isso, se sabia que, um dia, seria salvo? Se sabia que, todos os dias, estava sendo lembrado?

Será porque ele não agüentou o período entre o "antes" e o "depois"?

Ou porque esse desejo já estava em sua mente muito antes disso?

Zexion percebeu, então, que isso era indiferente.

Ienzo estava morto, com ou sem suas perguntas sobre o fato.

Por isso, depois de certo tempo, ele desistiu de tentar entender aquele dia cinza, com a fumaça delicada do incenso colorindo-o de branco.

Simplesmente aceitou o cinza daquele dia.

Não importava o quanto negasse.

A verdade é que a sua promessa não foi preciosa o suficiente.

Sua vida não foi capaz de dar vida àquele que mais queria ver crescer.

E agora, estava ali: correndo pateticamente de braços abertos para as lembranças de carne e osso, enquanto comia um lanche de 356 ienes.[5]

Talvez, ponderou, fosse por isso que não tinha pegado sequer um trem.

Preferiu colocar algumas poucas bagagens dentro de seu carro. Sabia que iria demorar, se fosse assim.

E, provavelmente, por isso decidiu.

Bebericando mais um gole do café puro (que, decididamente, era um dos piores que já tomara. Nem ele e nem aquele projeto de sanduíche valiam os malditos ienes que custou), Zexion encarou a tela Palm Tungsten T3 que levava sempre consigo.

Comprara um PDA tão logo iniciou o trabalho no escritório, já que parecia ser um item obrigatório (de uma forma tácita). Era prático, admitia.

O problema é que tinha pouca bateria. E também não tinha _wireless_.

Por isso, precisava também de um celular com Bluetooth para acessar a net. Mas este também não fora difícil de obter.

Pegando a caneta, Zexion deslizou-a até encontrar o mapa online de sua atual localização.

Atualmente, estava nos arredores de Utsunomiya.

Até Nagano, mais algumas horas ininterruptas.

Suspirou pesadamente. Sentia que apenas de encarar aquele ponto específico já tinha sua energia inesperadamente drenada.

Decidiu, portanto, distrair-se um pouco encarando o trabalho.

Mesmo tendo sido obrigado a tirar férias, Zexion não conseguiu desfazer-se do serviço pendente.

Era-lhe quase como uma droga trabalhar.

Perder horas e horas arrumando coisas, organizando, pensando... E esquecendo-se de que o tempo passava. Simplesmente maravilhoso, só podia classificar assim.

Quão incrível era trabalhar tão avidamente que, quando enfim podia olhar outra vez para o relógio da parede, o mesmo já marcava oito ou nove da noite.

Mas não. Precisava racionar trabalho, por mais infame que lhe parecesse.

Tinha um longo mês de folga...

Apenas no momento em que recebeu o comunicado que estava ganhando trinta dias de 'liberdade' Zexion pensou que, afinal, não deveria ser um funcionário assim tão exemplar.

Alguém que faz seu trabalho de forma mediana recebia bem menos tempo.

...Folga era um luxo o qual ele não queria nem um pouco.

Encarou seu Palm uma vez mais, decidindo navegar na internet só um pouco. Depois, pensou, leria um de seus tantos livros que trouxe para distrair-se.

(Quem sabe, com tudo aquilo, conseguiria engolir aquele café horrível...).

Zexion sorriu para si próprio, numa ironia, quando percebeu que o histórico de seu PDA só exibia sites relacionados ao trabalho.

Ele não tinha nenhum _hobby_. Nenhuma diversão de fato.

"_Quem sabe..._", pensou. "_Eu deva me tornar alguém que visita sites pornográficos no meio do expediente..._"

(Mas, então, ele seria um tolo qualquer. Não. Melhor não visitar nada do tipo.)

Visitou-os apenas por uma questão de costume. Absolutamente nada que ele já não soubesse.

Deslizou a caneta pela tela para abrir seu email. Apenas propagandas...

E, então, suspirou de novo. E surpreendeu-se: suspirara mais de três vezes em apenas alguns minutos.

Ao perceber isso, Zexion finalmente sentiu a angústia que sabia que viria.

Precisava desesperadamente voltar ao seu trabalho.

Aquele pensamento foi tão forte que o proveu até mesmo de uma vontade sobre-humana de terminar aquele café insosso.

Bebeu-o avidamente, sentindo o amargo sem-graça escorrer pela garganta.

Ao encarar o sanduíche, comido um pouco mais da metade, soube que já não conseguiria mais colocar nada no estômago.

Pelo menos, não até sair de Mooka. [6]

Pensativo, percebeu que, se fosse exatamente no limite de velocidade, naquele ritmo, chegaria à Nagano apenas amanhã.

(Quem sabe, se perdesse um pouco mais de tempo hospedando-se em algum hotel em Utsunomiya e lesse até tarde, como gostava de fazer, tudo desse certo e ele teria mais um dia de descanso mental).

Não que gostasse de faltar à sua _missão _inevitável. Longe disso.

Apenas queria um pouco mais de tempo. Não era fácil encarar aquele rosto e sabê-lo culpado pela morte de Ienzo.

Ao menos, não podia encarar sem desejar destruí-lo.

Zexion passou a mão pelos cabelos, subitamente erguendo-se de onde estava.

Colocou suas coisas outra vez em sua pasta e dirigiu-se ao balcão, onde o único funcionário, um senhor de barba espessa, o esperava com um sorriso cordial que, sem dúvidas, devia dedicar a todo o freguês que ousasse pisar naquele buraco.

A música em volume baixo, um blues melancólico da década de 20 ou 30, preencheu seus ouvidos de estímulos. Tinha a impressão de ter ouvido-a já.

Mas preferiu dar de ombros, enquanto abria a carteira a fim de procurar o dinheiro para pagar sua conta.

- Quatrocentos e noventa ienes, senhor. – disse-lhe.

- Muito bem. – assentiu.

(Quase 500 ienes por aquele... Iria chamar de _café _só porque não tinha nenhuma palavra que melhor identificasse aquilo... Agora sabia porque era um maldito estabelecimento de beira de estrada).

Quando ia tirar a nota de sua carteira, ouviu um som que prontamente o surpreendeu, tirando-lhe do torpor entediado em que se encontrava.

Era o som do alarme de seu carro.

O velho senhor também ficou surpreso, e inclinou o rosto para melhor ver a cena. A mesma cena que empalideceu Zexion.

Pela imensa janela (mais parecendo uma vitrine), ele viu alguém mexendo em seu carro. Tentando abri-lo.

- Fique com o troco! – ele jogou o dinheiro de qualquer jeito e saiu apressadamente (mesmo sabendo que, mais tarde, arrepender-se-ia de ter dado tudo aquilo de 'gorjeta').

Ao abrir a porta do lugar, o rapaz que tentava roubá-lo finalmente o olhou.

Zexion calculou mentalmente, no mínimo, dezoito anos. No máximo, vinte. Tinha cabelos castanhos e revoltosos e olhos azuis.

Vestia-se como um malandro de filmes e tinha nas costas um sitar (enorme) e uma mochila da mesma cor exótica do instrumento.

- O que está fazendo? – com raiva controlada, ele caminhou até o meliante.

(E surpreendeu-se ao ver que o mesmo sequer moveu-se).

- Ei! Você tem a chave desse carro? – ao invés de sair correndo ou apontar-lhe uma arma, o rapazinho (ou não, considerando que ele era mais alto, aparentemente) lhe perguntou aquilo.

Diante de uma situação que mesmo vendo com os próprios olhos ainda era inacreditável, Zexion suspirou outra vez.

- Saia daí, agora...

- ...Ou vai chamar a polícia. Tá. – deu de ombros. – Tem a chave ou não? Senão, vou ter que quebrar o vidro!

"_Mas o que...?_". Surpreso. Sim. Ele estava absurdamente surpreso.

Pensou, por um momento, em apelar para sua oratória (e, quando queria, era capaz de fazer até mesmo um serial killer se render). Mas viu que não ia ser de muita valia. O garoto estava mesmo querendo abrir seu carro.

Dar a chave ou distrair o meliante até que o dono do estabelecimento ligasse para a polícia mais próxima?

Zexion vagueou o olhar até o senhor de barba espessa. Ele não parecia mover-se.

"_Que inútil_", concluiu. Se aquela situação fosse realmente séria, e se ele dependesse de alguém como aquele sujeito, já poderia considerar-se morto.

...E se desse sua chave do carro, ele o levaria. Sem dúvidas.

Entre mortos e feridos, o mais lógico seria...

- Ao menos, posso pegar minha mala? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

Como quem acaba de ouvir algo que jamais achou que fosse escutar, o moreno entreabriu os lábios.

- Mas eu não vou roubar seu carro! – explicou.

Zexion não pôde evitar passar em revista tudo o que já havia conversado até então. De fato, o rapaz pedira a chave do seu carro. Apenas.

- Então...

- É claro que você vai junto! – ele sorriu, como quem diz o óbvio. – Assim, depois você pode ir embora tranqüilo.

Oh sim, claro. É só ter que ser seqüestrado (ou algo assim) neste meio tempo.

Contendo-se para não rir, num misto de ironia e raiva passiva, Zexion quis dizer muito "você só pode estar brincando", mas o rosto daquele meliante não é de alguém que está falando apenas para provocá-lo. Seria cavar sua própria cova gastar tempo precioso num roubo daqueles.

O idiota pretendia mesmo levá-lo junto com o carro?...

Sem poder conter-se, Zexion deixou-se soltar um risinho: – Eu poderia denunciá-lo por tentativa de seqüestro e danos materiais.

E o idiota, uma vez mais, deu de ombros diante da afirmação.

- Ah, se quiser me denunciar depois, tudo bem. Só que, agora, eu preciso mesmo pegar o seu carro emprestado. – sorriu. – Tenho carteira, tá? Não vou bater ou estragar o seu veículo. Vem, posso te mostrá-la.

"_O que eu estou fazendo...?_", perguntou-se o rapaz.

De fato, ainda tentava entender porque ainda não havia acionado a polícia, os bombeiros, a SWAT (se bem que essa era americana) ou o que quer que fosse.

Se quisesse enrolar o idiota até que as autoridades o rendessem sem o mínimo de esforço (a julgar pelo seu físico – atlético, claro, mas relaxado demais) seria como tirar doce de um bebê. Mas... Por que simplesmente não estava fazendo isso?

- Escute, senhor...

- Shh. Peraí!

O meliante parecia escutar ao longe alguma coisa, fazendo-lhe sinal para ficar quieto e ouvir também.

Zexion aguçou o máximo que pôde sua audição, até perceber, não muito distante, o som de um outro carro. Ponderou mentalmente se o idiota iria, agora, enfiá-lo sem nenhuma cerimônia dentro do carro e lhe apontar uma arma na têmpora (nada assustador, na verdade). Ou se ia largá-lo como um bom idiota e atazanar o pobre motorista que vinha desavisado, achando que tiraria bem mais dele.

Nem um, nem outro. O rapaz dos cabelos azuis surpreendeu-se ao ver que o outro pareceu engolir em seco. No instante seguinte, num gesto apressado, estendeu a mão, como quem espera receber algo.

- A chave, vai! – pressionou.

O som do outro veículo aproximava-se cada vez mais. Parecia até mesmo uma espécie de contagem regressiva.

- ...Um momento, um momento. – Zexion suspirou.

Vendo-se sem maiores alternativas... "Alternativas", ele entregou a chave do carro e deixou que o meliante abrisse-o e sentasse no banco do motorista.

- Vai, senta aí! – sorriu ele, dali de dentro.

(Ah, era tão idiota que iria mesmo esperar que o "dono do carro", no caso, ele próprio, se sentasse como uma visita infame para fugirem em alta velocidade).

- ...Certo. – suspirou.

Tão logo murmurou aquelas palavras de quem contenta-se com o destino que acabou adquirindo, ele percebeu a silhueta de um carro desenhando-se na estrada. Pelo que ele pôde ver, um Audi A8 W12 de cor negra.

- Droga... – gemeu o meliante, dali de dentro. – Vamos cair fora, entra aí!

Zexion ignorou para seu próprio bem aquela pressa angustiada e fechou a porta sem maiores barulhos. Então, colocou o cinto metodicamente. Deixou a pasta que levara consigo em seu colo, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, devagar, como quem faz o possível para se acalmar. Respirou profundamente, em seguida, colocando a mão sobre a testa, apoiando-a.

O moreno ligou o carro no mesmo segundo em que ele fechara a porta e, antes que o outro pudesse até mesmo respirar outra vez, arrancou violentamente, numa cena digna de cinema de ação.

- O. Que. Está. Fazendo?! – certo, agora Zexion temia de fato por seu carro...

- Puxa vida, não achei que eles estavam colados em mim! – lamentou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. – ...E desculpa, viu! Acho que eles te viram.

- O quê você disse? _Eles _quem?... – ainda confuso demais por aquela arrancada inacreditável, ele passou outra vez a mão pelos cabelos sedosos.

- Ah, é que eu estou meio que fugindo, né?

...De homens em um Audi preto? Bem, não é que fazia um pouco de sentido? Isso, é claro, se eles estivessem em um filme. Só faltava a pancadaria sem sentido.

- Não diga. – tom absolutamente neutro.

- A culpa é toda minha. Tentei arrombar seu carro, mas parece que não fui muito bem sucedido. – ele desculpou-se. – Se não fosse por minha incompetência e demora, possivelmente você teria sido poupado dessa situação...

"_E teria meu carro roubado de verdade_", completou. "_Nem sei qual é o pior._"

- ...Entendo. – agora, iria precisar de algumas horas para meditar muito profundamente e analisar quais deviam ser seus passos a partir de agora.

- Ah! Eu prometi que ia te deixar olhar minha carteira, né? – o rapazinho sorriu, deixando totalmente de lado o rosto sério. – Pega aí na minha mochila. Pode ver!

Zexion controlou-se para não suspirar tão profundamente, tão raivosamente, que ficaria até assustador. Em vez disso, concentrou-se em simplesmente procurar a carteira daquele ladrãozinho sem desviar as mãos da mochila para o pescoço dele e quebrá-lo em três ou quatro partes iguais.

Tateando dentro daquela bagunça (sentia o tempo inteiro a maciez de roupas. Ele estaria levando tudo só ali dentro?), demorou até achar a dita carteira. De lá, como o outro prometeu, tirou a carteira de motorista (e, diga-se de passagem, **só **ela. Aquele idiota era... Idiota?!).

Um solavanco o fez erguer os olhos, de repente, e encarar o motorista.

- Que droga, viu... Eles já estão atrás da gente de novo. – ele disse, ajeitando o espelho retrovisor.

"_Da gente__... Fale por você_", resmungou (mentalmente) Zexion.

De seu espelho retrovisor, de fato, ele também viu aquele carro negro em alta velocidade, quase chegando perto deles. Estaria mesmo envolvido, sem, de alguma forma, sequer perceber, em uma perseguição _de verdade_?

"_Era mesmo só o que me faltava_", ele disse a si mesmo, num misto de ironia e descrença. "_Belo jeito de se começar as férias._"

Bem, pensou, já que não podia fazer muita coisa longe da direção, preocupou-se em ver a identidade do meliante (e, quem sabe, mais tarde, denunciá-lo e procurar um farmacêutico que lhe indicasse alguns bons remédios para 'enxaqueca aguda').

Os olhos procuraram, depois da foto 3x4 do idiota, o nome do mesmo. Ao achá-lo, ergueu a sobrancelha.

Zexion tinha certeza de que já ouvira o nome "Demyx" de algum lugar.

* * *

[3] Nome da faixa 9 da OST 2 de _Kingdom Hearts I_.

[4] Ienzo é, originalmente, o nome de Zexion antes de sua transformação em Nobody. Este nome para seu "irmão" também já foi usado em "_Houseki_" (Petit Ange).

[5] Mais ou menos quatro dólares americanos.

[6] Mooka é a cidade vizinha da capital de Tochigi, Utsunomiya.


	3. Working Together

**Disclaimers:** A série de games "_Kingdom Hearts_" pertence a Square-Enix, Disney Interactive Studios, Tetsuya Nomura, e seus licenciados. Por mais que eu queira possuir o Riku, já não é mais possível... *suspiro* Todos os títulos dos capítulos são retirados de músicas das soundtracks da série _Kingdom Hearts_. Os créditos vão, portanto, à Yoko Shimomura e Tokyo Philarmonic Orchestra.

**Gris****  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_Todas as famílias felizes são iguais. As infelizes o são cada uma à sua maneira._"  
~ _**Anna Karenina **_**(Tolstói)**.

**Capítulo 2: **_**Working Together**_. [7]

O rapaz de olhos e cabelos em nuances de azul teve um mínimo de quatro a cinco segundos para encarar aquele documento, gravando os detalhes necessários, antes de devolvê-lo com segurança para a carteira de couro (tosca, diga-se de passagem) e, em seguida, para a mochila (ainda mais tosca).

- Muito bem, senhor Demyx. Obrigado pela informação.

- De nada. – o idiota assentiu, com aquele seu sorriso despreocupado.

Mais tarde, Zexion ponderou, teria a certeza de vasculhar na net e nos sites do governo qualquer coisa que pudesse sobre "Demyx". Aquilo não ia (e não podia) ficar simplesmente por isso.

- Ah! Isso me lembra... – ele desviou rapidamente os olhos para seu seqüestrado, para em seguida voltar a se concentrar na estrada. – ...Não me disse seu nome ainda.

Suspiro profunda e aparentemente cansado.

- Zexion. – se não abusasse dos monossílabos, iria cometer um assassinato.

- Ok. "Zexion"... – ele repetiu para si, talvez para gravá-lo na memória. – É um nome bem diferente, né?

"_Francamente, olhe quem está falando..._", pensou.

Um segundo solavanco no carro fez o rapaz respirar ainda mais profundamente. Será que, para completar seu dia, eles estavam atiraram contra seu pneu e furaram-no, na melhor das cópias descaradas de filmes de ação? Se forçasse um pouco a imaginação, já podia até ver-se algemado ou preso em um depósito fétido.

Cruzando os braços para poupar-se de qualquer ato realmente precipitado, ele encarou seu motorista.

E engoliu em seco.

Demyx, o idiota (este seria seu segundo nome a partir de agora) estava segurando um bloquinho de bolso e uma caneta – tirados sabe-se lá de que lugar –, e agora estava fazendo alguma anotação desconhecida.

- Hum... "Zexion" é com X de xícara, né? – ok, não mais tão desconhecida.

"_...Não. É com X de EU. VOU. MATÁ-LO. SEU... __**IMBECIL!**_". Por sorte, Zexion nunca foi alguém cujos pensamentos acompanhassem, necessariamente, o corpo.

Ao menos, não sempre.

- COLOQUE ESSAS MÃOS NO VOLANTE. AGORA.

Demyx _meio que _estremeceu (aliás, este foi um movimento muito curioso – Zexion só podia compará-lo toscamente a uma mistura do total desengonçar de um pato e a tragicomédia motora de um macaco), largando os objetos que tinha em mãos quase que automaticamente depois do berro.

- Tá bom, tá bom! – ele voltou a prestar atenção na estrada. – Você quase me deixou surdo agora!

Ah, é? O rapaz de olhos azuis teve uma vontade incontrolável de esquecer-se de toda sua razão e pensamentos lógicos e simplesmente dizer-lhe alguma coisa bem desagradável, como mandar tomar em certos lugares impróprios para o horário (e a situação, de certa forma).

"_Se tirar as mãos deste volante outra vez..._", não. Controle-se, Zexion.

Pensando bem, se já havia gritado como um tolo, para mandar o tal Demyx realmente para onde merecia estava a um passo.

Antes que cometesse este erro, cruzou os braços com ainda mais força e obrigou-se a pensar na situação.

Quando viu-se calmo o suficiente para ser o dono da situação (hipoteticamente falando, claro) outra vez, ele entreabriu os olhos.

- Diga-me, senhor Demyx...

- Ah, não! – ele gemeu, parecendo ter levado um soco.

- O que foi? – sobrancelha erguida.

- Não me chame de 'senhor Demyx'. Apenas de 'Demyx', ok? – explicou, muito calmamente, como quem fala alguma coisa que deveria ser óbvia. - É que 'senhor' me faz parecer um velho de terno.

Suspiro. – Tudo bem. Então... Senhor Demyx... – e ignorou totalmente os protestos anteriores dele. – Por que está fugindo?

Silêncio.

- ...Senhor Demyx? – sobrancelha _perigosamente _erguida.

Mais silêncio. E outro suspiro.

- ...Demyx?

- Oi? – agora, prestou-lhe atenção.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos (a ponto de ter perdido, por breves segundos, sua linha de raciocínio anteriormente estabelecida), Zexion repassou suas palavras outra vez, cuidadosamente.

Estava lidando com um verdadeiro lunático. Um idiota imaturo. Precisava perguntar com cuidado, de uma forma muito acessível...

- Por que **está **fugindo? – ...Mas achava-se exausto demais para tal.

(Ao menos, teve presença de espírito suficiente para dizer 'está' no completo singular, porque ele fora nada mais do que uma vítima infeliz, não uma parte essencial daquele plano maluco).

- Hum... Eu não sei como explicar isso aqui... – pensativo. – Ah, tá! Já sei! Por acaso você já viu "Missão Impossível"?

"_O suficiente para crer que você não vai explodir pelos ares e me deixar em paz_", pensou, pesaroso. – Já.

- Então, é mais ou menos assim... Eu estou sendo perseguido por uns caras maus.

Zexion apoiou a testa em sua mão. E suspirou pela milésima vez.

- ...Demyx, isso não tem **nada **a ver com "Missão Impossível".

Gota. Unida a uma face de extremo descontentamento. – Ah, é mesmo...? Ah, mas todos os filmes de ação são iguais. Enfim, é isso!

Além de não explicado nada, o rapaz dos olhos azuis começava a desejar sinceramente que aquele Audi A8 W12[8] preto chamasse reforços, policiais ou não, e os emboscasse em algum canto de estrada. Não se importaria nem um pouco de ser preso, desde que se visse livre daquele... Idiota.

Encarou seu espelho retrovisor de novo, e como imaginou, o carro os seguia sem perder o rastro.

Daquela distância, Zexion não conseguia ver os rostos do motorista e passageiro. E, como o esperado, o vidro era fumê. Estava de mãos atadas: eles reconheceriam seu rosto e poderiam facilmente pegá-lo, mas o contrário só aconteceria com um milagre realmente milagroso.

E tudo isso porque Demyx era um idiota com a metade da idade mental que aparentava (e esta já era bem baixa) e resolveu seqüestrar, de todos os carros que passam pelas estradas de Mooka, justamente o seu carro. E resolveu, num ato que ele não sabia classificar como _bondoso _ou _infame_, levar também o próprio Zexion.

Na verdade, pensando agora, estava até bem confortável sobre a idéia daquela perseguição inimaginável.

A mente estava calma quanto àquilo. Irritadíssima quanto ao novo motorista de seu carro, que a qualquer momento podia olhar para o céu, encantado com um passarinho, e capotar seu precioso veículo, mas muito calma quanto à situação geral.

Seu primeiro impulso foi o de pegar seu celular e discar os três únicos números da emergência.

Mas, e então...?

"Boa tarde, senhorita. Chamo-me Zexion. Um homem estranho (ou nem tanto, já que me disse seu nome) está dirigindo meu carro – não faço idéia do destino –, e está me levando com ele. Mas, na verdade, ele só está fazendo isso para que eu possa ter meu veículo em segurança e ir embora depois. Ou este era seu plano inicial, porque infelizmente, agora, estamos sendo perseguidos por um Audi preto com dois passageiros, pelo que pude ver. Meu seqüestrador, a propósito, classificou-os de 'caras maus'. Vago demais? Sim, eu também acho. Desculpe, não posso fornecer mais nenhuma informação. Ah, sim: se possível, senhorita, por favor, mande reforços imediatamente. O mais rápido possível mesmo, antes dos homens que nos perseguem sacarem revólveres e decidirem que nossas vidas não são assim tão importantes ou antes que o idiota do meu seqüestrador saia de Mooka e vá para a capital (ou, pior, destrua meu carro). Garanto que é complicado quando fazem isso. Grato."

...Não, nada bom. Seria mais fácil se barreiras policiais montassem-se sozinhas no meio da estrada.

- Pretende ficar a 120km/h até esbarrarmos em algum estabelecimento ou tem alguma idéia, Demyx? – encarou-o de soslaio.

- Bom...

Uma curva digna do cantar de pneus que seguiu-se impediu momentaneamente Demyx de contar seu genioso plano.

O Audi negro percebeu aquele movimento perigoso e, muito mais cautelosamente, continuou seguindo-os.

- Na verdade, só pretendo aumentar a velocidade e fazer umas manobras.

- ...Você sabe que isso não vai despistá-los, não sabe?

- Claro que eu sei. – óbvio.

- Sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar isso, mas... – suspiro. – Por que?

- Ora, porque é divertido fazer manobras correndo a 130km/h! – ele sorriu. – Tem outro motivo?

(Ok, qual era o telefone da Emergência mesmo?).

Zexion pensou. Já que ele estava comprometido mesmo com aqueles homens, tendo sua cabeça a prêmio, de certa forma, já estava na hora de agir. Demyx era um motorista competente o suficiente, mas não era o bastante.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos e amaldiçoando mil vezes sua sorte, ele virou-se e encarou o rapazinho.

- Posso dirigir? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Hã? – e ele surpreendeu-se.

- Já concordei com os termos de meu seqüestro. Não vou fugir ou rendê-lo... – deu de ombros (apesar de ainda estar sem acreditar direito nisso). – ...Então, tudo que quero fazer agora é me livrar destas pessoas e descansar. Coisa que você, perdoe-me, não está fazendo com a devida diligência.

Demyx encarou-o de cima a baixo (por um tempo longo o suficiente para que Zexion sentisse vontade de berrar outra vez para que ele prestasse atenção à sua frente) e piscou, ainda surpreso.

- ...É uma proposta interessante. – disse, por fim.

- Meu carro, meu território.

- Promete que se livra deles, então? – agora, foi a vez do moreno de erguer a sobrancelha e encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

- ...É claro que sim. – disse, enfadonhamente.

Demyx, então, sorriu como uma criança. – O volante é todo seu.

- Não o solte ainda! – ralhou.

Zexion olhou pelo espelho retrovisor uma terceira vez. Um bom veículo, aquele. Estavam perseguindo-os perfeitamente. Eram profissionais.

Ele teria, mais ou menos, de dois a três segundos para trocar de lugar, rapidamente, com Demyx (essa parte prometia ser infame...). Alguns milésimos para pôr o cinto de segurança.

E, depois, constatou tranqüilamente, precisaria de menos de um minuto para fazer aqueles que estavam transformando suas férias em verdadeiras desférias infernais, como diriam por aí, "comerem poeira".

**~x~x~x~**

- Tá bom! Agora você vai me contar como fez aquilo, né? – impressionado. Muito impressionado.

- Por favor, não fale comigo agora... – cansado. Muito cansado.

Uma cena que prometia repetir-se muitas vezes por ali: Zexion sentou-se, exausto, na beirada da cama de colchão barato e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, num misto de absoluta vergonha e mais um tanto de fadiga física e mental. Suspirou tão fracamente que o próprio achou que fosse mesmo morrer.

Demyx, por outro lado, parecia bem mais animado e abismado na mesma medida, largando a mochila e sua grande sítar em cima da mesma cama na qual o outro estava sentado. Desde que desceram do carro, em frente àquele hotel, o moreno estava importunando-o e perguntando como ele fizera aquelas coisas.

Depois que sentara-se no banco da frente, deixando Zexion no comando do volante, as coisas aconteceram de uma forma tão inexplicável que ele ainda achava que era alguma pegadinha e, logo, as câmeras iriam ser reveladas.

- Quem diria que um cara tão certinho que nem você faria essas coisas! – ele bateu em suas costas.

Zexion, parecendo alheio àquele cumprimento, apenas suspirou de novo.

Mas, logo, ergueu os olhos. E neles, o rapaz com um tom mais esverdeado de azul nos orbes pôde ver, claramente, o ódio fulminante (e quase temeu por sua vida).

- ...Você tem alguma idéia do que nós fizemos?...

Seu tom de voz, para alguém que estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, parecia bastante controlado. Demyx diria que era até _gélido_.

- Hã... Demoramos menos de quarenta e cinco minutos para atravessarmos as fronteiras de Utsunomiya?... – "quando, normalmente, as pessoas demoram uma hora e meia ou duas, dependendo do trânsito?", quis completar, mas controlou-se para não piorar ainda mais o estado do outro.

- Exato, meu caro. Exato.

- Sim... E daí? – tudo bem, foi perigoso. Foram perseguidos por malucos, quase capotaram três vezes e, enfim. Mas o moreno não entendia aquele drama excessivo. Ele, por exemplo, estava ali, firme e forte!

- ...Você tem idéia de que infringimos, no mínimo, umas 19 leis de Trânsito?

Ah, é. Essa parte já havia passado por sua cabeça.

- Foi divertido, né? – Demyx abriu mais um sorriso.

Zexion passou a mão pelos cabelos azulados, mais exausto do que nunca. – Você tem idéia do que as autoridades farão conosco quando nos encontrarem?...

Ah, não. Isso não tinha passado por sua cabeça.

- Já estamos no inferno. Abraça o capeta! – mesmo assim, continuava sem entender o porquê de Zexion fazer tanto drama por nada.

- Não... – ele meneou a cabeça. O rosto **muito **sério. – Você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação.

O rapaz tinha um plano muito claro do que fazer com suas férias.

Dirigir o mais demoradamente até Nagano, primeiramente. Chegando lá, iria passar na casa de sua mãe. As regras da boa conduta o forçariam a: 1) levar uma lembrança para ela e 2) passar uma noite ou duas em sua casa, ajudando-a com as tarefas domésticas e o que quer que fosse necessário.

Depois, com muita calma, reservando um tempo absolutamente especial apenas para aquilo, Zexion iria ao cemitério visitar seu irmão. O caçula estava sozinho há bastante tempo, já que o primogênito podia visitá-lo, e isso com dificuldades, só em seu aniversário. Seria bom ter uma visita que não fosse nesse dia. Compraria um manju[9], provavelmente, já que era o doce preferido de Ienzo, e o ofereceria. Oraria pelo irmão, conversaria um pouco, como sempre. E, depois, já no dia seguinte, sumiria dali.

O resto de seus trinta dias de tortura imposta seriam divididos entre atividades intelectuais ou enriquecedoras de espírito, leituras solitárias ou noites insones nas quais ele beberia um pouco de _cabernet _e dormiria insatisfeito. Ou, se alguma inspiração divina caísse sobre seus ombros, poderia até mesmo ir ao exterior.

Aqueles planos tinham tudo para transformar suas férias em uma coleção de dias tediosos e desmerecedores de maiores atenções.

E aquilo era-lhe o suficiente.

Mas parecia que alguma entidade realmente sádica olhara para aquele rapaz de pele pálida e olhos azuis e resolvera fazê-lo um pouco de palhaço. E, então, Demyx foi o escolhido para virar de cabeça para baixo o resto de sua paciência (e vida também, apesar da repetição da palavra).

Agora, estava sendo perseguido, por tabela, por loucos que ele sequer sabia o que eram, tinha infringido tantas leis de trânsito que passaria duas vidas suas na cadeia... E a lista só estava aumentando.

(E, só para terminar sua tragicomédia de menos de 12h: agora, estava preso com aquele idiota no mesmo hotel e no mesmo quarto. Mais um pouco e Zexion cogitava juntar-se ao irmão, num suicídio memorável e totalmente justificável).

- Eu preciso de um banho... Um _longo _banho. – concluiu.

Demyx, mais ocupado tirando algumas coisas de sua mochila do que prestando atenção no desespero silencioso do companheiro de quarto, abriu outro sorriso.

- É, você tá precisando mesmo mais do que eu. Pode entrar primeiro. – disse. – Afinal, depois temos que sair e jantarmos, né?

- ...Céus. – suspirou. Se achasse uma lâmina no banheiro, daria adeus ao mundo.

Assim que Zexion pegou suas roupas e a porta do banheiro fechou-se, imediatamente, Demyx fechou a mochila e colocou-a sobre o ombro. Deu uma rápida olhada ao redor, como quem memoriza os detalhes do quarto.

E pegou a única chave do mesmo, saindo em seguida.

**~x~x~x~**

- Moça! – chamou. – Ei, moça!

A jovem senhorita morena da recepção, surpreendida pela voz masculina, virou-se. Reconheceu-o de imediato: era o hóspede que acabara de entrar com um rapaz de aparência cansada e cabelos sedosos e azuis.

Sorrindo delicadamente, como o papel condizia, ela inclinou-se em uma saudação silenciosa.

- Boa tarde, senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Preciso de uma informaçãozinha... – Demyx sorriu, amarelo. – Você saberia me dizer onde tem uma sex-shop aqui por perto?

A jovem piscou uma, duas, quase doze vezes. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o suor frio brotar na testa logo em seguida.

- ...O-o... O senhor di... O senhor disse... _S-sex-shop_...?

- Isso, uma dessas. Mas tem que ser rápido, antes que ele saia do banho! – o rapaz falou, apreensivo.

- E-eu... Ah... Eu...

- Ah, eu esqueci! Tá bom, tá bom. – ele riu, tocando em seu bolso. – Um momento.

Minutos depois, um Demyx esbaforido voltava das redondezas com um embrulho duvidoso. Ao passar pela recepção, piscou vitorioso para a recepcionista corada a quem havia dado uma generosa gorjeta pela informação.

**~x~x~x~**

Desta vez, quem viu-se suspirando foi o moreno. Jantar com Zexion provou-se ser uma das experiências mais tediosas de sua vida, perdendo, talvez, apenas para... Para aquelas coisas cheias de repetido marasmo que fazia antes.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis não fazia nada além de encarar seu próprio prato e, em seguida, fechar os olhos, como quem está absolutamente concentrado em alguma coisa muito particular e séria, e comia silenciosamente. Houve uma hora em que Demyx já estava ficando angustiado com o som dos talheres batendo no prato ou da taça de um bom vinho sendo colocada delicadamente à mesa depois dos goles.

Nas poucas vezes que tentou conversar, foi brutalmente interrompido, ignorado ou uma mistura desgraçada dos dois.

"_Isso foi tão rude, Zexion!_", ele surpreendeu-se em determinada hora, agindo com um pouco mais de surpresa afetada do que Zexion tinha em mente (e o fez lembrar outra vez daqueles movimentos primatas do rapazinho de cabelos castanhos). Mas, muito mais do que envergonhar-se por aquela reação bizarra, o ex-cidadão exemplar apenas recolheu-se de novo ao seu silêncio.

Voltaram desanimadamente ao hotel, sem perceberem em nenhum lugar a presença de um Audi negro ou de homens estranhos seguindo-os.

Demyx pensou em tomar outro banho, mas viu-se indisposto demais para tal. Ao invés disso, depois de devidamente vestir seu pijama, ergueu os olhos para Zexion, que sentou-se na única poltrona do lugar, com um livro, com um marca-textos um pouco além da metade, que parecia bem grosso (e bem chato) nas mãos.

- Ei, Zexion! Não vai dormir? – perguntou o 'meliante'.

- ...Não. – respondeu, gélido.

- Só pra sua informação: eu não mordo, viu.

- Sei.

Mais uma vez, Demyx foi presenteado com o silêncio brutal do outro, enquanto ele pegava os óculos de leitura e os colocava.

O rapazinho sorriu. – Ei! Olha só, você fica bem de óculos!

- Vá dormir, Demyx. – folheou a página após o marca-textos. – Temos uma longa viagem pela frente.

Beicinho. – Não precisamos ficar fugindo, sabe?

- Não me sinto muito confortável com a idéia de passar um bom tempo na cadeia. E, certamente, nem você. – finalizou. – Portanto, vá dormir.

Zexion tinha duas escolhas: ou iria ter de dormir, desconfortável, naquela poltrona ou teria de engolir seu orgulho e deitar-se na mesma cama de Demyx. O moreno deu de ombros, já imaginando qual a opção que uma pessoa tão certinha e séria como ele ia escolher.

Dando de ombros, virou-se e fechou os olhos, absorvendo naquele pouco espaço de tempo antes de adormecer todas as horas daquele dia tão estranho.

Zexion também deixou-se encostar o cotovelo no apoio da poltrona e a mão em seu rosto, depois de ajeitar melhor os óculos que usava para ler. Já era, na verdade, a terceira vez que lia "_Anna Karenina_", de Tolstói, em sua vida. A primeira vez foi na escola. As outras duas, por vontade própria.

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem de como o livro o capturou, não por sua história trágica da aristocrata russa ou de seu impetuoso amante, de sua gaiola dourada ou mesmo da narrativa envolvente. O livro simplesmente o capturou pela frase que abria o primeiro capítulo.

"_Todas as famílias felizes são iguais. As infelizes o são cada uma à sua maneira_".

Ienzo ainda era uma criancinha quando ele lera isso pela primeira vez, então, não pôde compartilhar com ele aquele gostinho de satisfação.

Zexion lembrava-se de como se sentira satisfeito. E, ao mesmo tempo, um tanto quanto confuso. "Então...", concluiu, depois de ler e reler aquela frase muitas vezes. "Isso quer dizer que a felicidade é chata?". E percebeu o quanto era uma pergunta pertinente; seria a felicidade um tédio?

Suspirando, ele ajeitou de novo os óculos.

A luz alabastrina do abajur que deixara ligado para a leitura pareceu despertá-lo para a verdade: ele não podia ficar ali.

Sua consciência que o perdoasse, mas Demyx precisava tornar-se '_Passado_'no sentido mais concreto e absoluto da palavra. E quanto mais rápido, melhor.

Mas é claro que ele não ia precipitar-se. Precisava de território. Fugir, assim, no meio da noite, não seria de bom tom. Nem aconselhável. Entretanto, se saísse logo de manhã cedo, na primeira hora, seria ótimo.

Tinha as chaves do carro consigo, como o prometido, estava vivo, com o corpo intacto... Nada o impedia de ajeitar suas coisas, pagar sua parte da estadia e ir embora como quem jamais viveu as 24h mais tortas, loucas e sem precedentes de sua vida, tudo em companhia de uma pessoa que englobava os três adjetivos citados e criava um novo significado para a palavra "irritante".

Falando nele, ao desviar os olhos para olhar primeiramente aquele sitar azul e chamativo que ele trouxe consigo e, em seguida, o próprio Demyx, percebeu, distraído, que o mesmo dormia placidamente. Zexion invejou-o por um momento: queria ter aquela facilidade toda para dormir.

Com a tensão de uma perseguição e leis de segurança burladas à exaustão, ele sabia que não fecharia seus olhos.

Ao menos, consolou-se, trouxera seu PDA e seus livros; podia navegar pela net (assim que a bateria recarregasse) e ler o quanto precisasse.

E, amanhã (para sua felicidade), nesta mesma hora, já estaria bem longe de Tochigi. E, principalmente, bem longe daquele maluco.

"_Mas preciso admitir, Demyx..._", ele pensou, rindo ironicamente. "_Você foi a pessoa mais fascinantemente estranha que eu já conheci._"

(Sobraria pensar no que fazer a respeito daqueles que o perseguiram e, certamente, já sabiam o número de sua placa e onde encontrá-lo. Isso sim mereceria longas horas de meditação e medidas drásticas).

Zexion virou a página do livro, disposto a ficar acordado até quando pudesse.

E a noite arrastou-se lentamente daquele jeito.

**~x~x~x~**

A manhã de Utsunomiya trazia no ar o cheiro das casas de soba da redondeza, da mesma forma que uma cidade à beira da praia traria o cheiro salgado do mar.

Zexion abriu um olho apenas, e quase sentiu vontade de fechá-lo e entregar-se sem nenhum receio, mais uma vez, ao sono reparador. Mas aquela dor em suas costas e a visão que teve do quarto o impediram de adormecer.

A primeira coisa que perguntou-se foi "que horas são?". A fuga. Lembrou-se, como se a mesma pertencesse à um monte de decisões que ele fizera há anos atrás, num tempo desconexo e irreal, de que prometera a si mesmo levantar-se na primeira hora da manhã, pegar seu carro e fugir dali. Para o mais longe possível.

Depois, ao perceber o silêncio do quarto e dar-se conta de que Demyx ainda não acordara (ainda bem), ele ficou um pouco menos tenso.

Percebeu, assim, que estava deitado na cama que evitara ontem.

"_Como será que vim parar aqui...?_", perguntou-se, sonolento. De fato, pouco se lembrava daquela noite, depois de um dado horário.

O sono veio sorrateiro e sem ser notado, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido e levando-o sem resistência alguma para o mundo dos bons sonhos. Só estava mesmo muito surpreso por ver-se deitado; será que estava até meio sonâmbulo de tanto sono? Talvez, fora um erro deixar para dormir tão tarde... Como iria dirigir daquele jeito?...

"_Tudo o que sei é que preciso sair daqui._"

Sim. O mais rápido possível, antes que o maluco acordasse. Não importava como parara ali, ao lado dele na cama. Alegrava-lhe saber que a cena jamais se repetiria.

Disposto a passar a mão pelos cabelos, erguer-se e deixar para tomar um banho em outro lugar, onde estivesse mais seguro (que lástima notar que dormira com a roupa! Amassara-a consideravelmente. Teria de passar uma imagem desleixada à recepcionista devido à pressa em desaparecer dali), Zexion ergueu a mão.

Ou, ao menos, tentou...

Alguma coisa estava privando seus movimentos do pulso.

Suando frio, com medo do que ia encontrar ao sentir aquele toque gelado, o rapaz de olhos azuis virou-se, lentamente, como um personagem de filme de terror que encontra-se, literalmente, dormindo com o inimigo.

E, ao puxar as cobertas, empalideceu. Mais do que já era.

Demyx e ele estavam presos por...

"ALGEMA?!" – e, pela segunda vez em menos de um dia, Zexion sentiu que poderia matar alguém com as próprias mãos ali mesmo.

* * *

[7] Nome da faixa 16 da OST de _Kingdom Hearts II_.

[8] Apenas a título de curiosidade: o Audi A8 W12 é um modelo bastante usado pelas empresas de Segurança.

[9] Doce feito de farinha de trigo, ovos, açúcar e recheado à base de feijão Azuki. É bastante apreciado no Japão.


	4. Isn't it Lovely?

**Disclaimers:** A série de games "_Kingdom Hearts_" pertence a Square-Enix, Disney Interactive Studios, Tetsuya Nomura, e seus licenciados. Por mais que eu queira possuir o Riku, já não é mais possível... *suspiro* Todos os títulos dos capítulos são retirados de músicas das soundtracks da série _Kingdom Hearts_. Os créditos vão, portanto, à Yoko Shimomura e Tokyo Philarmonic Orchestra.

**Gris****  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_Todas as famílias felizes são iguais. As infelizes o são cada uma à sua maneira._"  
~ _**Anna Karenina **_**(Tolstói)**.

**Capítulo 3: **_**Isn't it Lovely?**_ [10]

De longe, aquele era um dos melhores sonos de sua vida.

Não que alguém vá, de fato, lembrar-se dos sonos de sua vida e classificá-los de alguma forma. Simplesmente era o fato de sentir-se tão bem fechando os olhos.

Depois de um dia tão agitado quanto ontem, mais parecendo que vivera toda uma vida em menos de 24h, nada mais justo que aquele sono. E nada tão certo quanto. Não importava que fosse uma cama estranha, com um colchão que não era, exatamente, seu tipo, ou mesmo em companhia de um rabugento que podia, inconscientemente, fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

Simplesmente, Demyx entregou-se ao sono que o estava dominando há tempos. Não houve mais dores, arrependimentos nem pensamentos. Só houve o descanso.

Não houve sequer sonhos.

E isso o deixou extremamente satisfeito.

Ultimamente, não que estivesse reclamando (até porque já aceitara aquele fato como uma realidade consumada), os sonhos que andava tendo pareciam antíteses de seus atos. Onde ele já havia entregado-se passivamente, seus pensamentos continuavam nadando contra a maré. Classificava aquelas imagens cujo significado só ele conhecia como 'irritantes'. Ou melhor, 'totalmente irritantes'.

Demyx até mesmo imaginava se não fosse começar a ter medo de dormir. Mas isso, graças aos céus, não aconteceu.

O sono sem sonhos, o sono feito de escuridão pacífica, veio rápido. Levou-o sem hesitar. E foi-lhe o suficiente.

Uma pequena alegria naquele dia bizarro.

...Mas isso, é claro, como a maioria das coisas em sua vida, durou pouco.

Durou até acordar no meio da noite e perceber, como imaginou, que Zexion estava na poltrona do quarto de hotel, quarto esse não em escuridão completa, mas iluminado pela tênue luz do abajur. Ele tinha o rosto apoiado em sua mão e a outra ocupada com um livro aberto (cuja página que ele provavelmente lia não havia sido marcada). Ele dormia, mas havia uma tensão permanente em seu rosto; isso fez o moreno subitamente achá-lo um pobre coitado, não um cara irritante.

...É claro que a bondade de Demyx conhecia os limites da ignorância.

Aquele "pobre coitado" tinha no rosto (e nos gestos) a clara e concreta idéia de que ia fugir tão logo a situação permitisse.

Livre dos termos do seqüestro, Zexion podia ir para onde quisesse.

E Demyx, infelizmente, precisava de seu carro. Precisava dele. Pegara carona às pressas com alguém até chegar à Mooka, mas não podia ficar apenas dependendo daquele meio incerto.

Além disso, o rapaz dos cabelos azuis já estava marcado. Aqueles homens já sabiam quem ele era.

E, por mais que isso fosse desagradável, Demyx não tinha outra escolha senão continuar com aquele plano que nasceu do nada, ou quase, tão logo ele analisou a situação: não podia se separar daquele chato. Era isso.

Desagradável? E como. Mas necessário.

Para o bem de ambos, precisavam ficar juntos até o fim. Ou até que um dos lados se cansasse daquele joguinho. Demyx ou os caras do Audi negro.

Zexion era um peão incerto no tabuleiro, mas agora era uma peça fundamental. Se o pegassem, iriam distorcer suas palavras, por mais certas que fossem, e iriam incriminá-lo de uma forma ou outra. A quantidade de tempo e dinheiro perdidas com isso seria por demais cruel. E, como não poderia deixar de ser, mesmo assim, iriam continuar atrás do moreno.

Por isso, quando jogou fora os últimos resquícios de masculinidade e pediu para a recepcionista por uma sex-shop quando estava acompanhado de outro homem, ele sabia exatamente o que fazia.

"_Desculpe, Zexion_", foi o que pensou. Para o bem ou para o mal.

Foi o que pensou, também, quando o viu dormindo naquela poltrona. Com o máximo de jeito possível, tirou-o de lá e o levou para a cama, ajudando-o a caminhar até ali. Ele estava tão sonolento que nem reagiu (o que foi uma surpresa agradável e desagradável ao mesmo tempo – pois, ao mesmo tempo em que ajudou-lhe o mesmo não ficar reagindo, também sentia-se como uma espécie de pervertido aproveitador de gente indefesa dormindo); mas, pensando bem... Se _ele _estava exausto, não imaginava como devia ser para Zexion, que agüentou muita tensão mental a mais.

Quando viu-o deitado (depois de devidamente retirar seus óculos e colocá-los sobre a mesa de cabeceira, bem como o livro) e absolutamente entregue ao sono, o rosto que deveria estar tranqüilo exibindo aquela ruga de preocupação que parecia ser eterna, Demyx sorriu. Era a hora perfeita.

"_Desculpa mesmo, mas você não pode fugir_", ele pensou. E prendeu-os pelo pulso com as algemas que comprara.

Tranqüilo depois de saber 'unido' ao novo parceiro de fuga, ele dormiu de novo.

Desta vez, muitíssimo bem, sabendo-se seguro, bem como o outro, até a nova manhã. Até algum dia.

E continuou dormindo até os primeiros raios de sol, timidamente, despontarem pelos prédios de Utsunomiya.

Até que o berro de Zexion fizesse cócegas em sua consciência.

E até que um puxão absurdamente forte, desumano e quase impossível praticamente deslocara seu ombro.

- AIE! – então, finalmente, ele acordou.

Bem, 'acordar' não era exatamente a palavra adequada.

Melhor seria 'chutado do sono'. Ou 'puxado do mesmo'? Enfim, foi despertado de uma forma nada gentil. Nada _mesmo_.

- Ai... – gemeu de novo, massageando o braço. – Zexion? O que foi? O que...

- ...Cale-se. Cale-se **agora**.

Demyx engoliu em seco. Se fosse possível, ali mesmo, Zexion parecia com um autêntico assassino psicopata de filme B. Temeu, repentinamente, por sua vida; e imaginou mil e uma situações.

Ele iria revelar-se portador de uma faca e rasgar Demyx de cima a baixo. E iria, então, revivê-lo e matá-lo de novo, de novo e de novo, quantas vezes fossem necessárias para aplacar aquele ódio.

Sim. Por mais que soasse absurdo, aquilo era ódio. Puro e simples. Inconfundível. Contido, mas estava ali. O ódio transbordava dos orbes azuis. Por isso, o moreno achou absolutamente prático calar-se _mesmo_, ou sentia que não seria nunca mais o mesmo (fisicamente falando).

Zexion suspirou, como quem tenta retomar o raciocino e um pouco da calma.

- ...Agora, explique-me. Devagar, sem meias palavras. – falou, pausadamente. – O. Que. Diabos. É. Isso?

E apontou para os pulsos deles, presos pelo objeto metálico e azul-berrante.

Silêncio. O que iria dizer?

A menor das palavras erradas e Demyx sabia o que lhe esperaria: uma morte dolorosa e desagradável.

Num quarto de hotel estranho, longe de sua casa, sua cidade, e ainda por cima com o perigo real e muito provável de ter seu cadáver posteriormente jogado aos cães famintos ou em algum riacho.

- Err... Algemas...? – sorriso amarelo.

Zexion fremiu os lábios, pensativo. Devagar. Sem meias palavras. De fato, o imbecil aprendera direitinho como funcionava.

...Mas, também, aquela sua frase veio sem nenhuma boa notícia.

- Você preza por sua vida, correto...?

- Hã... Sim.

Uma resposta sensata. Na verdade, a resposta que ele esperava ouvir.

Sentindo-se subitamente inspirado (e inclinado) a cometer uma tortura que iria merecer entrar para o livro dos recordes como "tempo mais longo de alguém agonizando até a morte", ele sentiu os lábios repuxando-se num meio-sorriso. Ou um esboço muito bem-feito de um.

Não importava. O que mais lhe marcou foi a frase que, definitivamente, poria um fim àquele pesadelo:

- Procure. A. Chave. **Imediatamente.**

E, assim, Demyx gelou, sequer conseguindo engolir em seco. Sentiu como se houvesse sido atirado de avião em uma geleira, no Inverno terrível, sozinho.

O olhar que Zexion lhe deu, naquele momento, poderia até mesmo inspirar medo e extremo respeito em um sociopata. Um olhar frio e cheio de promessas, bem como aquele meio sorriso digno de pesadelos.

...Aliás, pensando melhor, era como se o próprio rapaz dos olhos azuis fosse o _sociopata _por ali!

A chave... Onde estava a maldita chave?!...

...Ah.

- Err... Zexion...?

- O. Que. Foi? – sussurrou. Muito controlado.

(Estava morto. Pronto, mortinho da Silva. Demyx começou, então, a pensar em seu testamento. Deixaria o quê para quem?... Talvez, devesse enterrar a sitar com ele).

- Sobre a chave... Sabe... – respire, Demyx. Coragem! – Err... É que ontem, quando eu abri o conjunto, sabe...

O outro passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Não, por favor, não!...

- ...O que foi?

- !

Alguns segundos para decodificar aquela frase estranha. E veio a compreensão. Com a força de uma marretada.

...Não! **NÃO!**

Zexion quis chorar. Soluçar como uma criança. Descabelar-se, talvez se matar ali mesmo, se pudesse. Mas apenas sorriu.

Entretanto, foi o sorriso de um carrasco.

E aquela inspiração que o acometeu momentos atrás voltou com uma força absurda, decidida a transformar-se em realidade. Mais tarde, ele pensou, iria procurar informar-se a respeito de como colocar-se no Guinness Book.

- Ah, você perdeu a chave...

"_COMO ALGUÉM QUE PERDE A CHAVE DE UM PAR DE ALGEMAS AMARRA, MESMO ASSIM, DUAS PESSOAS UMA NA OUTRA??????_"

Na verdade, aquele pensamento foi materializado enquanto o grito de Demyx, quase tendo sua cabeça decepada por um livro voador que grudou-se na parede com um estrondo, chamou a atenção dos camareiros.

**~x~x~x~**

Zexion ponderou, num misto que ia desde pesar, passando por ódio até vergonha abrasadora.

**Nunca mais **poderia pisar outra vez naquele hotel.

Dois camareiros, preocupados, vieram pedir se estava tudo bem ali dentro. Sua voz, imediatamente, gelou e tornou-se controlada de novo, apesar da rouquidão breve do ódio ainda queimar nela. Disse que estava tudo bem, mas quem disse que acreditaram? Queriam que eles abrissem a porta.

Demyx, então, sugeriu o impossível.

"_Vou amarrar meu casaco na cintura!_", ele disse. E de fato, graças à infame providência de seu pijama ser nada mais nada menos que uma roupa mais folgada, ele pôde colocar uma calça e permanecer com aquela camiseta normalmente.

Arrumaram-se às pressas, ao som das batidas insistentes dos funcionários, até que tinham tudo absolutamente pronto para irem embora.

E abriram a porta.

Zexion quis morrer a partir de então.

Sendo escoltados pelos olhares que iam desde desaprovação até a curiosidade descarada, o novo 'casal moderno' saía do hotel com as mãos dadas por dentro de um bolso de casaco amarrado à cintura do mais alto deles.

Bolso esse que abafava um pouco o som metálico das algemas.

"_Por que eu...?_", pensava ele o tempo todo. Realmente, o tempo todo.

E fez-se essa pergunta ainda mais fervorosamente quando viu o tchauzinho de Demyx à recepcionista, depois de pagarem a estadia, quando ela pareceu engasgar ao ver aquelas mãos unidas ali dentro.

**~x~x~x~**

- Que lugar é esse...?

- Foi onde eu comprei as algemas. – explicou.

Uma palavra: Inferno. Zexion só tinha como descrever aquele local como isso. Só para completar aquele destino que parecia fazer questão que toda e qualquer pessoa daquela cidade passasse a considerá-lo um respeitável cidadão homossexual de agora em diante, a vitrine daquela _sex-shop _exibia itens indubitavelmente sado-masoquistas. E – surpresa! –, homossexuais.

- Vamos pedir pra alguém tirar isso da gente! – sorriu.

...Como será que Demyx conseguia suportar aquilo sem ter um colapso de vergonha? Seria ele já experiente nessas coisas?

- Não vamos entrar aí...

- Não seja antiquado, Zexion. Vai ser rapidinho. – assentiu para si.

O mesmo engoliu um palavrão antes que fosse tarde demais.

E prometeu para si mesmo que, a partir daquele momento, iria sempre dormir com uma espingarda ao seu lado. Ou, ao menos, alguma daquelas máquinas de dar choques capazes de transformar alguém em vegetal. Enfim, nunca iria encontrar-se desarmado. NUNCA.

E, ao entrar naquele lugar e apresentarem seu problema, sendo olhados com ironia (e até recebendo um "isso acontece com freqüência") pelo dono do lugar, Zexion teve certeza. Absoluta.

**Nunca mais **poderia pôr seus pés em Utsunomiya.

**~x~x~x~**

Desgostoso demais para comer qualquer coisa por um bom tempo, Zexion ignorou sistematicamente todo e qualquer protesto que saísse da boca de Demyx (cuja infamidade naquela loja em Utsunomiya foi tamanha que até mesmo ganhou um par de algemas novo, desta vez com chaves para que o acidente não se repetisse) até chegarem à Nikko.[11]

A cidade era conhecida por ser um ponto turístico japonês obrigatório, graças à estruturas como o mausoléu do shogun Ieiasu Tokugawa ou o templo Futarasan, lar de duas espadas que eram consideradas Tesouro Nacional do Japão. De fato, um dos lugares que Zexion queria muito visitar com calma, se não fosse aquele traste ao seu lado, era justamente aquela cidade.

Finalmente quando também estava sentindo fome o suficiente para começar a incomodá-lo, Zexion parou em um restaurante.

Como uma criança, Demyx foi o primeiro a sair. Correndo, diga-se de passagem.

E serviu-se uma quantidade absurda de comida (a qual o outro duvidava que seria plenamente ingerida), acompanhando de um refrigerante. Nada mais típico de um idiota que aquilo.

Suspirando, por sua vez, o rapaz de cabelos azuis pediu simplesmente um café. Sem leite ou açúcar. O mais forte possível.

- Mas você não comeu nada há horas, Zexion! – Demyx engoliu de uma vez a comida para falar aquilo. – Não pode beber café nessas condições! Vai ficar com uma tremenda úlcera!

- ...Devo dizer que já estou esperando uma úlcera, meu caro. – ironia.

Demyx ignorou, também sistematicamente, essas ironias. – Se quer tanto assim um café, peça um caffè-latte então.

Por um momento, Zexion quis ironizar o quanto Demyx parecia sua mãe falando isso, mas então lembrou-se – oh, mãe das ironias! –, que nem sua própria mãe de fato iria lhe dizer uma coisa daquelas.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos e deixando (só por aquela vez, prometeu a si mesmo) o outro vencer a pseudo-discussão, suspirou.

- ...Então, quero um cappuccino.[12]

- Ora, é assim que se fala. – aprovou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. – Mas ainda acho que devia comer algo sólido...

- Acredito que temos assuntos mais urgentes. Minha úlcera pode esperar.

Diante da iminência de uma conversa séria (que prometia ser chata na mesma medida, só pelo tom empregado pelo outro para dizer aquilo), Demyx encheu a boca de comida outra vez, numa patética tentativa de comprar seu próprio silêncio.

Para sua sorte, naquele meio tempo, o cappuccino de Zexion chegara, calando-o momentaneamente. O moreno viu seu companheiro forçado de fugas bebericar um pouco do líquido fumegante, aparentemente aprovando, com um assentir de cabeça, o seu gosto. Com um pouco mais de segurança, bebeu desta vez um gole maior.

- Muito bem... – e uniu as mãos uma na outra, apoiando na mesa os cotovelos (e esquecendo-se da boa conduta à mesa).

- Ai... – suspirou Demyx, prevendo o tédio.

- Vamos começar de uma forma acessível à você.

Silêncio. – Espere um momento! Está me chamando de...

Fazendo um sinal para que continuasse calado, Zexion continuou:

- De acordo com meu relógio... – e, apenas para certificar-se, tirou do bolso o Palm que estava carregando para comprovar. – ...Há 27h11min42seg estamos seguindo uma trilha randomicamente. Mooka, Utsunomiya e, agora, Nikko. Não, "randômico" não seria tão certo quanto dizer "linear". É isso: esse é um trajeto absolutamente linear e previsível.

Como Demyx, previu, já começara os termos chatos. Ele continuou comendo, assentindo apenas para demonstrar que ouvia aquela baboseira.

- E, por favor, note que eu estou usando o plural. Sim, porque, atualmente, eu acabei percebendo que estou envolvido, de fato, em uma verdadeira _perseguição_. Isto está violentando todo e qualquer senso de lógica comum que eu tenha desenvolvido ao longo da vida, mas é o que está acontecendo e preciso aceitar o fato antes de questionar. Não sei como ou porquê, mas você está fugindo de dois ou mais homens, cujo veículo é um Audi A8 W12 de placa "Tama 500 Sa 49-46".[13]

- Ah!~ – surpreso ao extremo, Demyx interrompeu o monólogo, cuspindo acidentalmente farelos de seu 'segundo almoço'. – Você conseguiu o número da placa, mesmo dirigindo naquela velocidade?!

Zexion limpou, primeiramente, um dos farelos que caíra em sua mão. E, depois do rosto ter parado de demonstrar asco involuntário, assentiu.

- Isso é óbvio, caro Demyx. – como se falasse à um infante. – Eles certamente já têm meu registro de veículo. Nada mais certo que eu também tenha o deles. Após uma pesquisa mais detalhada, acredito que saberei quem é o dono do carro ou se trabalha para alguma companhia (provavelmente sim, mas...).

- Que impressionante! Você tem mesmo muita objetividade! – ele abriu um sorriso de sincera admiração.

Ah, como diria aquele velho ditado: _vanitas vanitatum, et omnia vanitas_...

Zexion precisava admitir que era muito bom ser elogiado assim.

- ...Mas enfim, eu só queria fazer essa pequena explanação. A conclusão vem agora e, acredite, interessa a você. – assentiu para si mesmo. E completou: – Você me colocou nisso, Demyx.

Bebendo um bocado do refrigerante que pedira, o rapaz dos cabelos revoltosos e castanhos preferiu o silêncio.

O que era uma benção, mas ao mesmo tempo, estranho, já que ele era pior que uma criança que pergunta de cinco em cinco minutos se já se está chegando ao destino proposto.

- Ou me tira disso agora, ou eu receio ter de fazer um Boletim de Ocorrência. – adicionou. – E acredito que terei de dizer que você, tecnicamente, seqüestrou-me, sem contar a tentativa de furto do meu veículo.

Diante daquilo, pela primeira vez (e, Zexion devia admitir, aquilo assustou-o), Demyx não agiu como um palhaço de sete anos.

Simplesmente encarou-o como um adulto crescido o faz com outro.

Havia seriedade demais nos olhos azuis. Mas em nenhum momento ele falou alguma coisa. Apenas apertou suas mãos uma na outra, até mesmo esquecendo-se de comer ou beber depois daquilo.

Parecia absorto em um mundo particular. Um mundo que, finalmente, mostrou à Zexion que aquele meliante não era retardado, afinal.

...Era apenas um _mistério_. Um estranho mistério.

- Essa placa é de Tokyo. – o rapaz de cabelos azuis disse. – Você, assim como eu, veio de Tokyo. Mas alegou estar sem veículo e, por isso, precisava do meu. Veio fugindo, provavelmente, de carona. Uma ou mais pessoas pelo caminho. Mas isso seria idiotice, com pessoas perseguindo você. O que me faz concluir...

Suspirou, colocando seus próprios pensamentos em ordem.

- Demyx, caro Demyx, alguém descobriu que você sumiu muito depois de você já ter deixado a fronteira. E imediatamente colocou essas pessoas atrás de você. Sem saída, você precisou de um carro fixo. E, bingo, eu fui o escolhido.

Zexion permitiu-se, naquele longo silêncio que permeou seu ponto final, tomar o resto de seu cappuccino.

Mas também permitiu-se o tempo inteiro estudar a fisionomia do parceiro de fuga infame: houveram muitos esgares ali. Houve hesitação, houve tristeza e houve a certeza de que estava de mãos atadas. Mas, principalmente, houve angústia.

- ...Xigbar só está nos seguindo, Zexion. – ele sussurrou, num fio de voz que parecia mais o de um enfermo. – Não vai nos fazer mal por enquanto. Posso garantir.

- "Xigbar"? É este o nome de um deles?

O outro assentiu.

E isso, subitamente, trouxe uma pergunta à mente de Zexion.

- Por que e de onde você fugiu, Demyx?...

- Eu prometo que vou contar. Prometo mesmo, do jeito que prometi quando disse que podia ler meu nome na carteira.

E, assim, o sorriso idiota e desleixado voltara ao rosto do outro.

- Mas hoje não. Estamos em Nikko, lembra? – falou, bebendo o resto do refri em seu copo. – Hoje eu quero muito aproveitar cada minuto por aqui! Temos muito o que ver!

Zexion não conseguiu mais tomar seu cappuccino após isso.

* * *

[10] Faixa 1 da OST 2 de _Kingdom Hearts II_.

[11] Terceira maior cidade, em território, localizada nas montanhas de Tochigi.

[12] A mais marcante diferença entre o cafè-latte e o cappuccino é, basicamente, que o primeiro (2cm de espuma de leite) tem muito mais concentração de leite no café do que o segundo (5mm de espuma de leite).

[13] O sistema de emplacamento do Japão para veículos comuns e motocicletas segue o formato KK?*H##-##, onde KK é o nome da região onde foi emplacado, H é um hiragana, ? é um 5 para veículos menores de 2000cc e 3 para maiores, * é um número de 0 a 99 e # é um número de 0* a 99*.


	5. Laughter and Merriment

**Disclaimers:** A série de games "_Kingdom Hearts_" pertence a Square-Enix, Disney Interactive Studios, Tetsuya Nomura, e seus licenciados. Por mais que eu queira possuir o Riku, já não é mais possível... *suspiro* Todos os títulos dos capítulos são retirados de músicas das soundtracks da série _Kingdom Hearts_. Os créditos vão, portanto, à Yoko Shimomura e Tokyo Philarmonic Orchestra.

**Gris****  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_Todas as famílias felizes são iguais. As infelizes o são cada uma à sua maneira._"  
~ _**Anna Karenina **_**(Tolstói)**.

**Capítulo 4: **_**Laughter and Merriment**_. [14]

O cheiro de gasolina não era, exatamente, seu aroma predileto. Na verdade, parar num posto sempre era-lhe uma tortura.

Talvez, pensou, devesse ter comprado um carro elétrico.

Enquanto enchiam seu tanque quase vazio daquele líquido de cheiro enjoado, porém necessário, o rapaz tinha os olhos atentos em seu Palm.

De acordo com a informação que o mesmo acusava, Zexion encontrava-se a 140km ao norte de Tokyo, mais especificamente, nas montanhas de Tochigi. Também, ainda mais específico, a 35km de Utsunomiya. As elevações iam de 200 a 2000m. Se seguissem a direção oeste, percebeu, chegariam ao Nikko National Park. [15]

Suspirou pesadamente. Tão longe e, ao mesmo tempo, tão perto do fim...

Se fizesse um desvio, poderia chegar em algumas horas, talvez pouco mais de um dia, em Nagano. É claro, isso numa expectativa ininterrupta.

Mas, com Demyx ao seu lado, o tempo todo perturbando-o, seja para ir ao banheiro ou para comer (que espécie de estômago era aquele?), aquilo seria impossível sem contar as horas perdidas em paradas. Bem mais de um dia, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida. E com os dois dias que perdera naquela viagem ridícula (ou melhor, "fuga às cegas" seria a melhor descrição possível) só tinha a perder ainda mais em matéria de tempo útil.

"_Devia ter me livrado dele quando tive chances..._", rosnou para si próprio.

Quem sabe, se fugisse dali (isso exigiria uma coordenação e velocidade boas, mas era o de menos) e o deixasse sozinho... Não era uma _má _idéia.

"_Ei, o que vamos fazer agora?_"

A voz relaxada do moreno fez seus olhos azuis faiscarem rapidamente, num misto de apreensão e instinto assassino.

"_Por enquanto, nada._"

"_Como assim 'nada'? Estamos em Nikko!_", respondeu, pondo as mãos na cintura. "_Aqui é a cidade dos passeios!_"

"_...Por favor, não torne a situação ainda mais intragável._"

"_Intragável_", ele riu. "_Isso foi engraçado..._"

(Mas o olhar de Zexion nessa hora fez a palavra perder, subitamente, toda a graça que havia adquirido).

"_Ah, deixa eu ver esse Palm aqui! Tá conectado à internet, né? Podemos tirar umas informações!_", sorriu o rapaz de cabelo rebelde.

"_**Não ouse**_", disse simplesmente.

É claro, o idiota não escutou uma só palavra (bastante frisadas) do que dissera. Simplesmente tentou tocar em seu precioso meio de comunicação com o mundo exterior e são com aquelas mãos infames.

"_Não seja mesquinho!~_"

"_Pare com isso!_", bradou um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

E, mais uma vez, foi sumariamente ignorado.

Assim que Demyx conseguiu roubar das mãos habilidosas o Palm Tungsten T3 (e, por sinal, teve de correr enquanto pesquisava, para não ter seu objeto roubado re-roubado de si) e a "caneta-mouse", como apelidou temporariamente até lembrar-se do nome da maldita, e assim que viu aquelas informações sobre a geografia e, claro, a quantidade de pontos turísticos possíveis naquela cidade, ele quis imediatamente ir ao NNP por primeiro.

"_Pense bem, Zexion!_", ele falava, ainda fugindo do outro que tentava reaver sua propriedade. "_Podemos visitar os templos dos shoguns e as cataratas Ryuuzu!_"

Por outro lado, seu acompanhante parecia bem menos inspirado e dado a brincadeiras fora de hora.

"_Não me importa onde vamos. Devolva-me já esse Palm!_"

"_Ah, deixa eu brincar um pouco!~_", Demyx lembrou-se, com um sorriso divertido, que tentou apelar para a falas birra na hora.

"_Escute, este objeto vale __**muito **__mais do que você! Não ouse estragá-lo_", Zexion respondeu, aparentemente tentando comportar-se de novo, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos azuis, reavendo o auto-controle.

"_...Ora, isso foi muito rude da sua parte!_", resmungou.

E, enfim, quando Zexion enfim conseguiu recuperar sua propriedade, foi apenas sob a condição de visitarem o Tosho-Guu.

"_Não sei se percebeu, mas está quase noite_", ele disse.

"Bom, mas ainda tá aberto, não?"

"_É claro que está_", e antes que Demyx falasse algo, emendou rapidamente: "_Mas fecharão ao público logo._"

"_Então, vamos correr!_"

Suspirou.

Depois de viajar quase 48h com um homem que ousara tentar roubar seu carro na maior cara-de-pau, Zexion devia estar acostumado com aquelas frases, ditas o tempo inteiro, que fugiam à norma comum.

Mas o problema é que não estava. E aquele comportamento abusivo e irresponsável o exauria além da conta.

"_...Receio não ser assim tão simples._"

"_Então não vamos hoje?_"

Ele pensou. Já que teria de agüentar a presença de Demyx e, sem nenhuma dúvida, teria de passear por Nikko com ele, então, que cortasse, ao menos, um pouco do mal naquela noite mesmo...

"_Por que não paramos em algum ryokan__[16] __por hoje e deixamos o turismo para amanhã?_", e aquele era o jeito mais diplomático de fazê-lo.

"_Um ryokan?_"

"_...Você prefere mesmo um hotel, uma pousada ou um minshuku__[17]__?_", suspirou.

"_Não, por mim está ótimo um ryokan, mas..._", o moreno continuava encarando o dos cabelos azuis, abismado demais para disfarçar. "_É que é estranho ouvir __**você **__sugerir um. Tão... Anti-Zexion isso._"

De fato. Zexion, infelizmente, não podia negar.

"_Sei que seria mais econômico pedir por um minshuku numa situação destas. Mas pensei que uma pousada cairia mais ao seu gosto_", explicou. "_Afinal, elas têm onsen._" [18]

Demyx calou-se (enfim), pensativo.

"_Está certo..._", concordou, assentindo para si. "_Mas então, amanhã, vamos passear o dia todo!_"

E Zexion suspirou de novo, prevendo mais enxaquecas.

**~x~x~x~**

Estava mesmo perdendo a cabeça. Talvez, o trauma do seqüestro tinha, finalmente, alcançado suas faculdades mentais. Afinal, ninguém entra no primeiro ryokan que encontra e pede uma noite. Isso é para idiotas (Demyx foi a primeira pessoa que passou por sua cabeça ao pensar na palavra).

Zexion, em situações normais, teria espremido daquela cidade cada ryokan conhecido. Teria comparado preços, visto qual valia mais a pena pelo preço mais econômico e, só então, ponderaria se devia pernoitar ali ou se não fosse mais fácil procurar um hotel ou semelhantes.

Mas, claro que isso não aconteceu. Apenas rodou por Nikko até achar o primeiro com termas e pararam por ali mesmo.

...Onde estava com a cabeça?

Quando entraram no quarto que iam dividir (parecia karma. Nunca podia ter um quarto particular, só seu, onde poderia fugir ou, ao menos, ficar livre da ameaça de algemas) ele soube que, afinal, seu inferno estava só começando. Tudo bem, aquele era um ryokan, então era inevitável, mas...

_**Mas por que os quartos tinham de ser tão pequenos?!**_

Com um suspiro resignado que não pôde esconder, jogou com mais força do que pretendia sua mala ao chão.

- Não faça isso, Zexy! Vai quebrá-la! – e recebeu uma recomendação de Demyx.

...E depois de alguns segundos silenciosos, nos quais o som da mochila do outro sendo depositada delicadamente ao chão, bem como o sitar, foram os únicos sons a preencherem o cômodo, Zexion pareceu receber um tapa no rosto.

- ...Do que você me chamou, Demyx?

- Hum? – perguntou, distraído.

- Aquele apelido. Repita.

- Ah, Zexy? – sorriu abertamente, como alguém a ser elogiado. – Achei que é melhor do que ficar falando seu nome o tempo todo.

- ...Zexy. – e acariciou cada sílaba, cada letra daquela infamidade. – Zexy...

Demyx sorriu...

- Por que a pergunta? Gostou?

- Se eu gostei...? – "_Vou lhe mostrar o quanto_", completou para si.

...E, no momento seguinte, o moreno viu-se correndo pelos corredores do lugar, contendo-se para não gritar por sua vida, ameaçada por um maníaco de olhos azuis.

**~x~x~x~**

Muito provavelmente, olhar seu e-mail tornar-se-ia uma tarefa diária na qual ele dedicaria uma boa parte de sua pouca sanidade. No momento em que tocou em seu Palm, Zexion sentiu uma onda de paz invadi-lo. Era como um náufrago que encontra, enfim, uma outra alma viva com quem conversar; a sensação de ter uma tábua de salvação, algo para a plena manutenção de sua tensão permanente.

Afinal, após ter tentado matá-lo por ter sido chamado de "Zexy" (por todos os deuses! "Zexy"! Nem mesmo Ienzo chamou-o daquele jeito, nem quando era um bebê!), Demyx não conseguiu parar a tempo e foi discretamente repreendido pela okami do lugar (que, por sinal, assim como ele, não foi lá com a cara do rapaz de cabelos 'de muito mal gosto', de acordo com a própria).

"_Você acha que meu cabelo é estranho, Zexy?_"

E o outro rosnou. "_Pare de me chamar assim._"

"_Hum..._", Demyx pareceu alheio àquele ódio óbvio. Na verdade, pareceu mesmo preocupado com seu cabelo 'estranho'.

"_...Ora, vai ficar assim por causa disso?_", Zexion impacientou-se com aquele idiota parecendo uma flor murcha. "_Ele é diferente, só isso. O meu também._"

"_Obrigado..._"

Aparentemente, as palavras surtiram o efeito desejado. O moreno sorrira.

"_...Zexy!_"

Talvez, com alguns efeitos colaterais.

E, antes que cedesse ao impulso de, mais uma vez, correr atrás dele para apertar aquele pescoço maldito, Zexion deu a sugestão de que Demyx fosse logo aproveitar o onsen no andar de baixo. O vapor d'água, de fato, preenchia de um calor morno e agradável a pousada.

Ao ser questionado se também ia-o acompanhar, o rapaz meneou a cabeça, dizendo que preferia simplesmente tomar banho e acomodar-se para ler um pouco. Descansar sua mente, melhor dizendo.

Demyx não fez-se de rogado. Sumiu pelo banho masculino e não foi mais visto por um bom tempo. Tempo este que foi bem aproveitado enquanto durou.

Zexion imaginou se não devesse arrumar-se depressa e ir embora dali. Não. Já havia pagado e, além disso, o corpo estava literalmente esmagado de cansaço. Não agüentaria muito tempo dirigindo naquelas condições. O melhor, para evitar acidentes e o Audi negro que, sem dúvidas, ainda estava atrás deles (e, desconfiava, sabendo a posição de ambos em Nikko), era permanecerem no ryokan.

Por isso, ao ver que não tinha lá maiores escolhas por conta da situação, banhou-se com vagar, aproveitando a sensação da água fria refrescando-o daquele calor que prometia incomodá-lo quando tentasse dormir. Vestiu o yukata e decidiu descer. É claro que, neste meio tempo, decidiu também levar seu Palm e navegar pela net.

E, então, estava ali, encarando sua caixa de e-mails.

...Nada muito preocupante. Uma mensagem de um colega que estranhou sua ausência. E propagandas. Respondeu o mais sucinto possível à preocupação dele e deletou sem dó nem piedade o resto.

Aproveitando ser um workaholic sem o mínimo de direção para fins pessoais na rede, fez uma rápida pesquisa sobre os meios mais rápidos de chegar à Nagano. Só pela maldita rodovia.

(Ah, e ainda tinha de contar à Demyx suas idéias... Maldição).

Zexion sabia que viria logo. O tédio. Ele estava sempre ali, sempre esperando sua deixa para que pudesse preencher de imagens, sons e cheiros a mente dele. Hospedar-se-ia ali e o encheria de horrores feitos de cinza e aroma delicado de incenso. E, em dado momento, um lenço branco voaria pelos céus, chamando-lhe a atenção. Uma cena singular e muito bonita.

Ou melhor, seria bonita se ele não estivesse completamente absorvido pelas mãos do cinza da morte de Ienzo. Era aquilo que sua mente mais evitava com a distração; lembrar-se da roupa que ele usava. Tão formal, tão branca, tão... Não era a cara dele. Não combinava com ele. Era como ver um boneco vestido de qualquer jeito. Um boneco com marcas escuras no pescoço. A marca da morte.

E era isso. Muito discretamente as lembranças iam aflorando sozinhas. Zexion sempre via-se indefeso contra elas. Por isso as evitava pela raiz.

O trabalho ajudava-o nisso. Uma distração necessária. Haviam muitas, mas aquela era a mais proveitosa delas. Só isso.

- Oi, Zexy!

...E, então, subitamente acordou.

Ao seu lado, sentou-se Demyx. Estava com o yukata da pousada também, e tinha os cabelos ainda um pouco úmidos.

- ...Já disse para parar de me chamar assim. – disse, desgostoso.

- Desculpa. – sorriu amarelo. – Acaba saindo sozinho...

Por um breve segundo, o rapaz de cabelos em nuances acinzentadas de azul-real pensou, ignorando aquela irritação que saia tão automaticamente quanto aquele apelido inventado pelo outro, em perguntar como fora no onsen.

Mas, suspirando brevemente, percebeu que aquilo não seria necessário. Demyx iria começar a falar sem sequer ser questionado.

- Sei. – disse, então, simplesmente.

E seguiu-se um silêncio distraído, onde ele procurava sites de forma randômica, sem nenhuma utilidade em mente. Apenas esperando.

- ...Você devia ter ido ao onsen! – e, como previu, Demyx falou.

- Ah, é? É tão bom assim? – como um adulto que, com uma comedida ironia, ouve uma criança falar de algo que já era óbvio, Zexion perguntou pacientemente.

- E como! – anuiu, subitamente animado. – É tão grande, você devia ter ido! Se bem que tinha um senhor que só ficava rindo, era meio chato... Mas foi legal, mesmo assim! Realmente devia ter ido!

- Creio que tenho meus próprios métodos de diversão. – concluiu.

- Amanhã você vem comigo, né?~

Zexion ergueu a sobrancelha. _Perigosamente_. Mas Demyx, com seu sorriso inabalável, parecia alheio aos possíveis significados de seu convite.

- Acho melhor eu manter-me longe do onsen. – concluiu ainda mais convicto.

- Ah, mas por quê~?!

- ...Sou um ardoroso amante do silêncio. – e, subitamente, enquanto falava, deu-se conta de que não trouxera seus óculos de leitura.

(Maldição, como iria ler o cardápio com aquelas letras miúdas?).

- Prometo que me comporto! – insistiu o moreno.

- Isso muito me folga, mas não é minha maior preocupação, Demyx. – ele suspirou. Ah, a enxaqueca iria vir impiedosamente hoje...

- Ah, mas é mais engraçado quando se vai acompanhado!~

Zexion suspirou. – ...Você é uma peste.

E o outro apenas sorriu, jovialmente maroto, como quem concorda plenamente com a afirmação em tom exausto.

Provavelmente, ficariam ali sentados, o rapaz sério agüentando os diálogos sem nenhum sentido do outro rapazinho, até a hora do jantar. Já previa a paciência extra que teria de empregar para ouvir milhares de vezes aquele apelido **INFAME, REALMENTE INFAME **sair automaticamente da boca de Demyx.

Estranhamente, porém, aquilo não aconteceu. Foi tão rápido que até o deixou _chocado_, de alguma forma.

Demyx levantou-se. Tinha o rosto livre de qualquer humor. Parecia mais alerta, como um animal acuado que sente alguma coisa. Em si ou em outrem.

- O que foi? – perguntou, então.

- Hum... Acho que vou dar uma volta pelo ryokan! – ele, obviamente, forçou um sorriso. – Nos vemos na janta, Zexy?

- Sim, claro. – assentiu. – E, Demyx...?

- Oi?

- Pare de me chamar disso, diabos!

**~x~x~x~**

Ele sabia que devia encontrar Demyx no grande salão onde todos sentavam-se e comiam sushis frescos.

Sabia. E até o fez, decidido a esperar pacientemente o colega de quarto fartar-se de comer como da outra vez.

Mas Demyx não apareceu.

Esperou-o um pouco sentado onde estava antes, vendo distraidamente os outros indo para seus quartos, passando pelas portas que levavam ao onsen, os vapores do mesmo escapando eventualmente, e esperava. A bateria de seu Palm acabou uma hora e ele suspirou, vendo-se sem nenhum meio de distração.

Continuou, porém, esperando. Mas o moreno não apareceu.

Desistindo (e perguntando-se porque foi tão tolo de ficar ali), ele imaginou se, com aquela cabeça distraída e maldita, o rapaz já não estivesse no quarto, assistindo TV e rindo de algum programa imbecil. Já até preparava-se para brigar **muito **com ele, caso o encontrasse lá.

...Mas Demyx também não estava no quarto.

Zexion sabia que ele não podia fugir. Ou melhor: tinha a ligeira impressão de que era o único ponto de apoio daquele pseudo-meliante estranho. Ele não iria fugir.

Mas estava sumido, a verdade era esta.

Ele teve uma estranha vontade de sair à sua procura, mas contentou-se em suspirar, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Iria dormir, deixando a porta destrancada para quando o outro aparecesse, e amanhã conversaria sobre aquela ausência estranha. Precisava, no momento, de descanso.

Porém, não conseguiu dormir. Revirava-se no futon, mas o torpor relaxado do sono não aparecia.

Talvez, por morar na "Grande Mãe", onde apenas carros e pessoas tinham vez, onde tudo que existia era o egoísmo e o céu sem nenhuma estrela, Zexion estivesse mal-acostumado com coisas mais _simplistas _– caipiras seria um termo mais adequado –, como, por exemplo, insetos.

De fato, só de ouvir aquela espécie de zunido incessante dos vaga-lumes martelando diretamente em seus tímpanos ele tinha vontade de atirar o travesseiro para longe e praguejar até o sol raiar.

Pensou enfim se, talvez, não fosse melhor levantar-se e ler um livro. Tinha trazido vários para a viagem, justamente porque sabia que ela estava fadada a ser um tedioso fracasso (isso, é claro, antes dela virar-se de pernas para o ar e se transformar num esboço mal-feito de seqüestro). Estava até mesmo relendo um (que não tocava desde Utsunomiya). Poderia distrair-se bastante fazendo isso.

Era apenas levantar-se e buscar seus óculos de leitura. Após isso, acendendo a luz o mais tênue que podia deixar, leria até sentir sono. Como fez na noite passada.

Uma estranha sensação de déjà-vu assaltou-lhe quando Zexion revirou-se em seu futon, buscando uma posição confortável para dormir.

Na noite passada, o quarto também estava silencioso. Assim, daquele jeito.

A noite também estava cheia de estrelas que nunca iriam aparecer no céu da cor do índigo. O céu das cidades estava fadado a ser uma nuvem de poluição solitária, egoísta o suficiente para privar os outros de observar qualquer espetáculo senão o da lua. Nenhuma luz a mais.

Talvez devesse mesmo erguer-se e procurar um livro. Zexion sabia que, se passasse mais uma noite mal-dormida naquela tensão, iria ter sérios problemas.

Estranho... Ele estava acostumado a noites mal-dormidas.

Mas havia um estresse indesejado, um cálculo mal-feito naquilo tudo.

E ele não sabia dizer se era por pensar em Nagano e sua mãe, que o esperava com um dia de atraso, ou se era por pensar em Demyx e todas as confusões que tivera em um pouco mais de um dia.

Desviar tanto assim de sua rota não era, propriamente, seu plano inicial.

Talvez o que o estivesse incomodando fosse aquilo: saber que estava adiando demais uma coisa que doeria muito. Doeria bem mais continuar fugindo.

Zexion sabia muito bem.

Precisava falar com Demyx (onde diabos ele estava?!), assim que tivesse chances (provavelmente, amanhã durante o café), e explicar a situação.

Aquela perseguição ridícula e fantasiosa, digna de filmes de ação – um carro negro, um típico 'mocinho' confusa e uma 'loira fatal misteriosa' (ok, no caso era um rapaz de cabelo castanho) – teria de esperar um ou dois dias, horas essas que seriam gastas com a total atenção à sua progenitora e ao túmulo do irmão com a alcunha injusta de 'suicida ingrato'.

Nem que tivesse de levar aquele projeto de meliante consigo, precisava parar urgentemente em Nagano e tirar aquele peso de si próprio.

"_...Sabia. É impossível. Melhor ler alguma coisa_", suspirou silenciosamente.

Iria terminar _Anna Karenina_. Com toda aquela agitação, duvidava muito que conseguisse se concentrar de fato. Por isso, uma noite tão tranqüila não merecia pensamentos infames: merecia distração.

...Distração.

Agora que pensara nisso, Zexion percebera, com uma surpresa indisfarçável, que ele estava **distraído**.

Em nenhum momento havia pensado em sua empresa. Em seu trabalho.

Nas poucas vezes que pensara a respeito de Ienzo, foi com um torpor indiferente, como alguém que olha o passado pela visão borrada da janela de um trem. Era o efeito da distração.

Seria Demyx o responsável por aquele trabalho tão bem feito?...

O som dos vaga-lumes subitamente ficou mais alto. E, então, no próximo segundo foi abafado pelo barulho da porta de madeira sendo corrida delicadamente.

No silêncio sepulcral do quarto, Zexion retesou-se, fingindo dormir.

Ele sabia que seu colega de fuga obrigatória e, atualmente, quarto de hotel estava chegando, não sabia de onde (provavelmente de uma sessão de jogos lá embaixo ou de mais um banho nas fontes termais). O som de seus chinelos batendo muito devagar no chão foi tudo que avisou o rapaz dos olhos azuis de que a presença do outro ainda se fazia constante.

Sentiu que o suor frio brotava-lhe da testa, e ralhou-se mentalmente por estar tão tenso. Era só fingir que estava dormindo; o outro sequer viria conferir.

(Na verdade, temia também ser preso com um algema de novo).

Zexion ouviu Demyx sentar-se em seu futon, com um ruído abafado. Os vaga-lumes berraram outra vez, irritando seus sentidos.

"_O que este idiota está fazendo?..._", pensava, aguçando seus ouvidos ao máximo.

Não ouvia absolutamente nenhum movimento vindo do outro. Nenhum chinelo sendo tirado, nenhum farfalhar de tecido do kimono ou dos lençóis... Sequer conseguia ouvir sua respiração.

Estranho ele ser assim tão discreto. Zexion e Demyx estavam a poucos centímetros de distância um do outro.

Os futons estavam lado a lado, e por mais que o outro quisesse-os tirar daquele pouco espaço, foi impossível, sem incomodar a própria arquitetura do quarto. Para seu azar, aquele cômodo foi construído especialmente para que aquelas camas ficassem pertíssimo uma da outra.

Por isso, não ouvir nada vindo dali, nenhuma prova de que o idiota iria virar-se e dormir ridiculamente como uma pedra... Isso foi bastante chocante.

Não. Zexion estava longe de saber o que era choque.

Foi o que pensou quando, em meio ao som dos vaga-lumes, ouviu uma respiração pronunciada. Um gemido de dor.

Não... Não foi um gemido.

Foi um _soluçar_. A dor estava ali. Apenas o jeito com que foi expresso foi mal-interpretado pelos ouvidos atentos em excesso.

- Ainda não é hora, Demyx... – sussurrava.

...Ele estava falando sozinho.

A escuridão daquele hotel solitário e morno dos vapores da água termal teria sido a única testemunha daquele lamento tão triste. Sim. Aquilo era um lamento. Tão verdadeiro e palpável que sequer parecia, de fato, _real_.

- Você está indo bem... Está indo muito bem...

Zexion ouviu o som de tecido do kimono.

Aquele rapazinho (ou não, pois era mais alto, verdade seja dita) estava... _Chorando_? Não. Talvez, contendo o choro que nunca viria.

Sentiu seu corpo se retesar ainda mais, se isso fosse possível.

- ...Ainda não é hora...

Fechando os olhos com mais força do que pretendia, Zexion tentou esquecer aquela voz.

Era tão diferente. Sequer parecia a voz do mesmo Demyx que estava sempre irritando-o e fazendo coisas desnecessárias. Não era a mesma voz.

E, ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha certeza de que era o mesmo idiota.

- ...Ainda não é hora de desistir...

Repetindo como se fosse um mantra, o moreno continuou tremendo. Continuou engolindo soluços de dor. Talvez tristeza.

Talvez porque não era um _idiota_. Talvez porque, simplesmente, fosse _humano_.

Encolheu os ombros.

E desejou jamais ter ouvido aquele lamento. Porque, naquela noite onde os vaga-lumes berravam tão irritantes, ele percebeu que Demyx, aquele idiota, _existia_.

Era só mais um humano como o próprio Zexion. Aquela descoberta acidental fora-lhe tão intrigante quanto assustadora.

E ele soube que não conseguiria mais dormir.

Cada vez que fechasse os olhos, lembrar-se-ia dos soluços que jamais foram externados. Que pensaram estarem sozinhos em sua dor.

...Que pareciam estar rasgando o corpo do outro.

De fato, não dormiu.

Apenas desejou a noite toda virar-se e ver que tipo de rosto Demyx tinha quando dormia. Seria o mesmo semblante tranqüilo e infame que exibia o dia inteiro?

...Ou seria um rosto triste de quem estava prestes a chorar como se o mundo houvesse terminado?...

* * *

[14] Faixa 22 da OST 1 de _Kingdom Hearts II_.

[15] A título de curiosidade: o NNT, na verdade, espalha-se por quatro estados. São eles: Tochigi, Gunma, Fukushima e Niigata.

[16] Ryokan é uma espécie de pousada tradicional japonesa, onde os hóspedes usam yukatas, desfrutam de onsen comunais, têm acessos à jogos e etc.

[17] Minshuku é o termo japonês para as casas transformadas em pousadas, onde hóspedes desfrutam de quartos particulares, com direito a café-da-manhã.

[18] Termo japonês para as fontes de águas termais.


	6. Another Side

**Disclaimers:** A série de games "_Kingdom Hearts_" pertence a Square-Enix, Disney Interactive Studios, Tetsuya Nomura, e seus licenciados. Por mais que eu queira possuir o Riku, já não é mais possível... *suspiro* Todos os títulos dos capítulos são retirados de músicas das soundtracks da série _Kingdom Hearts_. Os créditos vão, portanto, à Yoko Shimomura e Tokyo Philarmonic Orchestra.

**Gris****  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_Todas as famílias felizes são iguais. As infelizes o são cada uma à sua maneira._"  
~ _**Anna Karenina **_**(Tolstói)**.

**Capítulo 5: **_**Another Side**_. [19]

Se aquele fosse um dia normal, Zexion faria duas coisas, obrigatoriamente, tão logo acordasse.

A primeira, levantar-se imediatamente. A segunda, olhar, então, o relógio para ver que horas eram (se fosse cedo demais voltaria à cama, se fosse um pouco cedo entraria no banho. Nunca acordara na hora ou tarde demais).

Acontece que aquele não era um dia normal. Por isso, ele fizera duas coisas completamente diferentes ao acordar.

A primeira, encarar seu pulso atentamente. Nenhuma algema (e, só por precaução, procurou por alguma coisa em seu tornozelo. Também nada). A segunda, com muito cuidado, inclinar-se e tentar ver o rosto de Demyx, virado para o lado oposto ao de Zexion, que parecia dormir profundamente.

Não conseguiu vê-lo. Mas percebeu que o idiota não havia se coberto. Como se houvesse estado sentado por um bom tempo e simplesmente houvesse, então, se deitado e dormido em algum lugar do processo.

"_Idiota. Tomara que pegue um resfriado_", praguejou, então fazendo o que devia ter feito num dia normal: levantar-se.

Sentindo-se enfim de volta à sua realidade, encarou seu relógio: oito e meia da manhã. E surpreendeu-se.

Ele não soube que horas dormiu. Mas foi tarde, muito tarde. Disso tinha certeza.

Porque passara grande parte da noite ouvindo os lamentos.

Antes daquela noite, Zexion não sabia que alguém podia chorar tanto. Tudo bem, não podia dizer com 100% de certeza que aquilo era um soluçar de pranto, mas parecia. E o tempo que ele durou era assustador.

Pareceu-lhe uma eternidade angustiante, mas devia ter sido só um pouco mais de uma hora. Mesmo assim, era _assustador_.

E, depois, o som parou. Assim, sem nenhum aviso.

Bem típico de Demyx.

Por isso, acordar assim tão cedo quando foi dormir quase quando o sol já estava nascendo foi, talvez, tão assustador quanto.

(Será que o medo de ver-se preso de novo era tanto assim?).

Tentando esquecer-se daquela madrugada infame, Zexion fez a terceira coisa que faria num dia normal: tomar banho (enquanto pensava, levando suas roupas, que devia começar a procurar uma lavanderia. Não tinha nem como conseguir um ferro de passar para desamassar as que usara).

E quando voltou ao quarto, sem aquele, devidamente vestido e não mais com aquele yukata irritante, percebeu que Demyx continuava dormindo.

Ergueu a sobrancelha, deparando-se com uma dúvida cruel, a primeira do dia: acordá-lo ou não?

O café-da-manhã estava sendo servido, mas o horário estendia-se apenas até às nove e meia. E o idiota não tinha cara de quem, depois daquela noite (deuses, como ela parecia mais um sonho ruim ou uma ilusão do que realidade...), iria conseguir acordar antes das onze da manhã.

E, então, Zexion teve um sobressalto.

Ah... Seu rosto.

Estivera tentando vê-lo. Agora, tinha a chance. E surpreendeu-se: parecia bem mais estranho do que imaginava.

Em livros e filmes, sempre diziam que, quando se dorme, as pessoas ficam tranqüilas. Parecem crianças que dormem em paz porque sabem estar seguras. Ou, simplesmente, perdem as carapaças e as defesas. Ele sempre achara aquilo muito pessoal. Ver alguém dormir era, talvez, mais íntimo que um beijo.

Ou devia ser assim. Porque Demyx, por outro lado, tinha um rosto muito melancólico naquele momento. Claramente, o de alguém sofrendo.

...Será que, então, ele era um idiota por conveniência?

E aquela sua face tão triste era sua _verdade_?

Zexion quase teve uma síncope quando percebeu-se parado, olhando para o rosto adormecido do companheiro de fuga como um tolo. Censurou-se milhões de vezes enquanto guardava o futon no armário.

Pensar nele era, obviamente, um erro. Era só um idiota que tentou roubar seu carro. Um **idiota**. Não mais do que um idiota.

Como que subitamente sentindo-se sufocado, Zexion pegou seu Palm, que deixara carregando pela parte da noite, e dirigiu-se à porta para descer e esfriar os ânimos.

"_Eu sabia! Isso que se ganha por dar confiança à idiotas_", rosnou mentalmente, sentindo que seu rosto começaria a corar (era só o que faltava!) se continuasse assim.

...Estancou, entretanto, tão logo tocou na porta para corrê-la.

**~x~x~x~**

Os olhos azuis abriram-se com muito esforço, e as pálpebras pesaram como chumbo. Desejava, é verdade, apenas voltar a dormir. Dormir até não poder mais. Como num conto-de-fadas, dormir para sempre.

Mas não podia. Estava ainda em Nikko. A grande Nikko.

Precisava levantar-se, se vestir imediatamente e sair para todos os lugares que conseguisse visitar. Porque o sol alto já indicava ser, no mínimo, dez horas. Talvez, já passasse das onze.

Fez planos mentalmente, procurando em seus parcos minutos com a internet, onde podia ir hoje.

Nos templos? As cataratas Ryuuzu?...

Talvez, ir ao Tosho-Guu e procurar a estátua dos Três Macacos Sábios.[20] Sim... Ele lembrava-se de sua mãe, que sempre falava dos três macacos à ele.

Demyx virou-se automaticamente, procurando Zexion.

Não estava em sua cama (nem a mesma estava lá).

Já saíra, provavelmente.

...Será que dormiu tanto assim? Não, tudo bem, Zexion sempre acordava mais cedo que ele. Aparentemente, era tão sem-graça que devia acordar cedo mesmo, só para não ter nada pra fazer.

- Ah, droga... – resmungou, batendo em sua própria testa (com força, diga-se de passagem) e deixando a mão ali mesmo. – Eu dormir demais...!

Certo, precisava levantar-se. Tinha um _longo _dia pela frente.

E tirou de cima de si as cobertas, pensando se devia tentar dobrar o futon ou deixá-lo ali para alguém o fazer.

...Cobertas.

Já de pé, Demyx percebeu algo muito intrigante: ele não lembrava-se de ter se coberto naquela noite. Não lembrava-se sequer de quando dormiu.

Precisou olhar uma vez mais para o espaço vazio ao seu lado, confuso.

E, então, sorriu.

- ...Obrigado. – disse para o nada.

**~x~x~x~**

Ele estava preocupado. Odiava admitir, mas Demyx conseguiu deixá-lo daquele jeito. Afinal, "preocupação" era a única palavra que descreveria suas ações. Combinavam perfeitamente, em teoria.

- Adivinha quem éééé~?!

Em prática, porém, o assunto era tratado de uma forma totalmente diferente. Aliás, comparando as duas, a prática estava sendo bem mais fácil.

- ...Você tem três segundos para tirar suas mãos de mim. – Zexion sentenciou.

Demyx revirou os olhos, tirando as mãos de seu rosto.

- Ah! Você adivinhou! – e abriu mais um daqueles seus sorrisos tolos.

Encarando-o, a sobrancelha arqueada, o rapaz de cabelos azuis fitou-o de cima a baixo, como quem procura qualquer coisa errada na figura a sua frente. Bem, a verdade é que existiam **muitas **coisas erradas com ele, mas, no momento, nenhuma que se encaixasse nas definições que ele estava procurando.

Incrível, o idiota não tinha olheiras. Não estava sequer com a aparência de quem havia desmoronado no meio da noite. Era mesmo um... _Idiota_.

(Ultimamente, estava usando muito essa palavra. Precisava de um adjetivo mais equiparável àquele _grande idiota_).

- Está com fome? – emendou rapidamente, antes que se traísse.

- ...Ei, Zexy.

Suspirando de desgosto por ouvir o apelido de novo, ele encarou-o: – O que?

- Você me cobriu. Não sei quando, mas me cobriu. – e Demyx, assim, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dele, como um cãozinho. – Muito obrigado.

"De nada", quis dizer.

É claro, seria educado. Seria certo.

**ISSO SE NÃO HOUVESSE UM PATETA IDIOTA COM A MÃO EM SUA CABEÇA NO MEIO DO RYOKAN.**

- Não. Toque. Em. Minha. Cabeça. De. Novo!... – rosnou. Mais um pouco, e acharia que mereceria o tapinha na cabeça por um sussurrar tão animalesco.

- ...Ora, acordou com o pé esquerdo, é? – afastou-se.

Mais uma vez, sua impaciência extrapolava os limites que ele considerava 'aceitável', o que o obrigou a uma _retirada estratégica_. Suspirou profundamente, encarando Demyx e tentando não achar os pontos negativos de um imbecil que passou a mão em sua cabeça (ARGH!), mas de um imbecil que, definitivamente, estava com problemas obviamente pessoais.

Talvez, ele não houvesse feito aquela avaliação a nível tão profundo antes. Ou talvez porque Demyx era um tremendo mentiroso tão bem-feito que aquela avaliação se perdia entre a necessidade e a raiva por tamanha tolice, tolices essas que ele transpirava, respirava e que pareciam ser a sua própria personalidade. Aqueles olhos azuis não tinham problema algum; ele era um idiota. Pura e simplesmente.

Mas o lamento que fez Zexion ficar acordado até quase o amanhecer também não era mentira. Ele coexistia com aquele sorriso falso.

O rapaz de cabelos em nuances levemente acinzentadas de azul sentiu-se, num misto de incredulidade e vergonha, subitamente, como uma criança inocente que sente na língua o sabor amargo da hipocrisia.

"_Como alguém consegue fazer isso...?_", perguntou-se. Mesmo sendo óbvio, ele não sabia como Demyx oscilava entre dois extremos daquele jeito tão perfeito.

(Definitivamente, agora era ele quem parecia um pobre idiota que não sabia como funcionava os mecanismos de hipocrisia e mentira social).

- Está procurando algum ponto vital onde me jogar mais um livro e me matar, dessa vez pra valer? – ouviu-o perguntar.

E teve de praticamente morder a língua para não falar no que estava pensando.

Ao invés disso, antes que traísse a si próprio, apelou para uma aproximação um pouco mais objetiva:

- Dez e cinqüenta e dois, Demyx. – meneou a cabeça. – Sem café-da-manhã.

Aparentemente, sua abordagem dera resultado. Ele mudou, do hipócrita ao tragicômico, em um segundo.

- NÃO!... – desesperou-se.

- Acalme-se, dentro de poucas horas passaremos em algum lugar e almoçamos.

E, desta vez, a continuação da abordagem não foi boa. – Ma-mas... Mas e até lá?! Eu tô com fome!

- Então, da próxima vez, não durma tanto. – encarou-o, sério. – Se tivesse voltado cedo para o quarto, isso não teria acontecido.

O moreno suspirou, um meio-sorriso em seu rosto.

- Sabia... – no rosto estava a confirmação e a diversão ao mesmo tempo. – Tava bom demais pra ser verdade isso... Você não me questionando sobre a noite anterior, minha ausência e tudo o mais. Ok, eu caí direitinho.

Zexion não se abalou. – Fiquei esperando você como um tolo.

- Me desculpe. – sorriu, amarelo. – Eu tive de dar uma saída. Aí encontrei algumas pessoas jogando tênis de mesa na volta... Não resisti.

- Ah...

O outro teve de morder a língua de novo (deuses, onde estava sua objetividade e frieza incomparáveis?) para não desfiar uma bíblia de evidências que jamais linkariam Demyx à um jogo de tênis de mesa com pessoas aleatórias naquela noite.

Evidências que iam desde a proximidade da sala de jogos ao lugar onde ele estava esperando o idiota, passando pelas contas mentais que fizera da quantidade de hóspedes (aparentemente, todos os que não dormiam ou jantavam fora estavam ali naquele momento. Fizera as contas mentalmente e as chaves que estavam no armário corresponderiam sim ao número de hóspedes presentes ali), até chegar ao horário, muito tarde, no qual finalmente desistira de ficar esperando. O salão de jogos estava indubitavelmente fechado quando isso aconteceu.

- ...Sim. – tom absolutamente neutro.

E silêncio, em seguida.

- Você estava digerindo a informação. – acusou, divertido.

Zexion apenas ergueu a sobrancelha. Incrédulo.

- Não. "Ah" significa entendimento. – como se explicasse a um retardado.

- Uma pessoa só diz "ah" desse jeito quando não se surpreende, quando... – calou-se de novo. – Você já esperava que eu dissesse isso, né?

Ele já mencionara incrédulo?...

- Já esperava que eu contasse uma mentira. – continuou. E riu em seguida. – Você é um maldito manipulador bastardo, Zexy.

Não, correção: bastante. Abismalmente incrédulo.

- ...Cê não acreditou em nada do que eu disse, né? – o moreno sorriu de novo.

- Não. – teve de concordar, no mesmo tom neutro de antes.

Demyx encarou o chão, desajeitado, como quem procura a maneira certa de dizer alguma coisa na qual pensa no momento.

- E você... Hum... Quer falar sobre isso?... – arriscou.

- Definitivamente não.

Ao erguer-se de onde estava sentado, Zexion guardou o Palm em seu bolso, deixando o moreno para trás.

O mesmo seguiu-o, surpreso. – Eu não sei dizer se você é a pessoa mais fácil ou a mais difícil de conviver que eu já vi, Zexy.

- Branco e preto, Demyx. Branco e preto não se misturam.

- Ah, mas tem o cinza... – replicou.

- Ora, por favor, me poupe! Cinza... – revirou os olhos. – Ao invés disso, coloque uma roupa aceitável.

- Hã? – confuso.

- Vamos ao Nikko Tosho-Guu... – disse, de onde estava. – ...E eu não pretendo sair com alguém vestido desse jeito.

Demyx olhou para suas próprias roupas. Ora, nem estavam ruins!

E, mesmo se estivessem, ele não tinha nenhuma veste que distasse muito daquele estilo. Na verdade, meio que pegara a primeira coisa que viu na frente em seu armário e que não fosse preta e sem graça enfiou de qualquer jeito na mochila...

...Será que devia contar isso à Zexion? Não, possivelmente ele o mataria.

Porém, o que verdadeiramente importava era: ele estava estranho. Muito, muito estranho. Meio bipolar, diria.

Primeiro, o cobriu pela manhã (provavelmente). Isso era fato, e o outro desviou completamente do assunto quando Demyx tocara no mesmo. E, agora, havia até mesmo planejado onde iam ir, assim, sem reclamar, do nada... Como se estivesse fazendo uma surpresa. Não entendeu o que motivou-o a isso, mas quem era ele para reclamar?

Aceitaria de bom grado aquele passeio. Afinal, precisava aproveitar tudo que pudesse. O quanto antes, melhor.

- AE! Obrigado, Zexy!~ – então, atirou-se sobre ele.

Zexion desequilibrou-se, retesando o corpo. Aquele idiota era mais alto (e possivelmente mais forte) que ele! Atirar-se daquele jeito... Queria derrubá-lo? No que o imbecil estava pensando?!

Por um momento, não pôde mexer-se naquele abraço. Ou talvez fosse por que não quisesse se mexer?...

É claro, aqueles pensamentos duraram até Zexion perceber, com uma vergonha mais arrebatadora do que qualquer outro sentimento, que enquanto aquilo acontecia a okami daquele ryokan os olhava de uma forma tão reprovadora (e, pensou ele, com toda a razão) que sua reação foi automática.

- QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME SOLTAR?!

E Demyx foi empurrado tão brutalmente que nem teve tempo de entender sinceramente o que aconteceu.

**~x~x~x~**

Fundado no regime Tokugawa, o Tosho-Guu era nada mais nada menos que o próprio mausoléu de Ieyasu, patriarca de uma família que reinou, e até deu seu nome ao regime, até 1868.

Lendo no panfleto explicativo, Zexion (que ainda sentia-se exausto pela caminhada de vinte minutos que teve de fazer desde a estação para chegarem até ali, já que carros não eram exatamente permitidos e ele não gastaria inutilmente seu dinheiro com aqueles ônibus) também via que o interior do Tosho-Guu era composto de mais de uma dezena de construções, tanto Budistas quanto Xintoístas, cuja característica mais marcante era aquela quantidade absurda de ornamentos e cores vibrantes.

De fato, precisava concordar com aquilo; era quase como uma crise violenta de sinestesia. Ia muito além da visão.

A primeira coisa que Demyx quis fazer ao chegar foi comprar shika-senbei[21] para oferecer aos cervos da floresta que rodeava os templos.

"_Isso é só em Kyoto, idiota_", mas precisou ser advertido por Zexion, que andava na frente, procurando algum lugar onde pudessem enxergar direito, sem a interferência daquele mar de turistas e visitantes.

"_Então, vamos para Kyoto?!_", pediu.

Depois de um longo instante de silêncio, no qual o rapaz de olhos azuis como os cabelos até parara de andar, forçou-se a perguntar:

"_Você está falando sério?..._"

"_Claro!_", concordou com aquele seu sorriso tolo.

Incrível. Realmente incrível. Estava **mesmo **falando sério, o imbecil...

Ah! Veja só, aí estava um novo apelido! Não chegava, é claro, aos pés do que ele merecia de fato, mas já era um bom começo. '_Imbecil_'... Até soava bem.

"_Vamos continuar_", revirou os olhos, contendo-se para não falar mais que isso.

Depois de ter sido devidamente convencido de que estavam muito longe de Kyoto para chegarem naquele dia mesmo a tempo de alimentarem cervos nos templos, Demyx pareceu contentar-se um pouco com aquele seu destino cruel de nunca alimentar os animais de lá.

Livre de, pelo menos, aquele problema, Zexion deixou-se guiar quase que em modo automático até, talvez, uma das maiores atrações dali: o Yomeimon.

Era estranho. Lembrava-se de Ienzo falando sobre ele. De como todo aquele complexo começara como um simples templo e fora magicamente transformado em uma maravilha na Terra pelo neto de Ieyasu Tokugawa.

O que ele estava estudando mesmo para ter lhe falado daquilo? Ah, é claro. Estavam estudando os patrimônios japoneses e ele falara sobre o dito templo, numa conversa amena. Mas era mesmo ricamente decorado, do jeito que o garoto descrevera. Aqueles detalhes todos folhados à ouro, a madeira firme e forte até os dias atuais... Era mesmo uma maravilha arquitetônica.

...Teria sido mesmo muito divertido levar seu irmão caçula àquele lugar. Ele teria ficado muito feliz.

"_Olha, olha! Zexy, os Três Macacos!~_"

"_Ah, é mesmo..._", concordou, como um adulto o faz deliberadamente, ao ver o outro apontar para lá de forma tão energética (esquecendo-se temporariamente de reclamar por causa do maldito apelido). Uma das figuras mais famosas do templo: Os Três Macacos Sábios.

Continuou daquele jeito por um bom tempo.

Demyx correndo para lá e para cá, pior que uma criança, enquanto Zexion se contentava em apenas tentar seguir seu rastro, porque a corrida o fazia perdê-lo rapidamente.

Houve uma hora em que ele até mesmo falara sobre saírem dali para irem às cataratas Ryuzu. Idéia essa que, por sinal, foi veemente negada pelo outro, que disse ter tempo para, amanhã, poderem ver com calma aquele lugar. Demyx não pareceu objetivar mais do que o necessário naquele caso. Parecia mais decepcionado do que qualquer outra coisa. E comentou que achava uma pena não ser Outono. Diziam que a paisagem de Nikko ficava linda no Outono.

Depois de subirem as escadas do quarto templo das redondezas, subitamente, o moreno encarou Zexion e suspirou.

"_Zexy, pode esperar um pouco por aí? Vou no banheiro_", avisou.

"_Não demore. Esse sol é horrível_", suspirou também.

Assentindo, ele desapareceu de vista.

Literalmente.

E o outro o esperava até então.

Sentado em um dos bancos reservados àqueles que descansavam um pouco da maratona exaustiva que era caminhar de um lado para o outro dentro de templos na mata, Zexion encarou sua lata de chá gelado, que pegara na máquina momentos antes.

Pegara uma para Demyx também, mas o imbecil demorava tanto que não duvidava que o chá fosse esquentar antes dele vir.

Com uma observação casual, quase distante, percebera que não tinha comido nada verdadeiramente sólido desde a noite anterior ao dia em que foi seqüestrado (teoricamente). Nem ontem à noite comera sushi.

Estava a dois dias sobrevivendo de café e lanches rápidos. Aliás, pensando bem, só comera um lanche rápido. Era só café que o estava mantendo de pé.

"_Não é surpreendente que eu esteja cansado_", concluiu.

Odiava admitir, mas precisaria, tão logo saíssem do Tosho-Guu, passarem em algum restaurante ou lancheria. E, por mais que lhe doesse, precisaria pedir alguma coisa com substância.

Olhou para a tela de seu Palm, rapidamente.

Quase quatro da tarde... A administração fechava nesse horário para os visitantes, apesar de fechar, na teoria, às cinco.

Mas onde diabos aquele imbecil estava há mais meia hora?

Só se tivesse se afogado na privada!

...Pensando bem, aquilo acontecera ontem também. Era a mesma coisa. Ele dizia que faria uma coisa e já voltava e sumia por horas.

Zexion não fazia idéia do quê o imbecil podia estar fazendo ou que tramava.

Sabia que não iria pegar o carro e fugir para longe (bom, ao menos, achava que não...). Mas era estranho.

"_Será que devo levantar-me e sair à sua procura?_", ponderou.

- Oi, voltei! – não, não seria necessário.

- ...Poderia ter avisado que demoraria tanto assim, Demyx. – respondeu no mesmo segundo, tentando aparentar indiferença.

- Desculpa. – o mesmo risinho amarelo de sempre. – Eu acabei me perdendo e também demorei pra te achar agora...

Era exatamente a mesma coisa que acontecera antes. O maldito tinha algum problema e estava inventando as desculpas mais escabrosas para esconder isso.

...Porque, afinal, tinha um banheiro logo ali. Não demoraria sequer cinco minutos para ir e voltar. Zexion não falara nada, vendo como ele reagiria. Mas Demyx era tão idiota que sequer percebeu o fato de poder ser facilmente desmentido.

- Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou, ao invés disso. – Seu rosto parece ruim.

- Ah, você também vai dizer que sou feio...? – murchou.

- ...Esqueça aquela okami. – suspirou.

Ele meneou a cabeça. – Mas e você, Zexy? Estava aqui nesse sol até agora, mesmo que tenham árvores pra ajudar. Não está ruim?

Ok, agora aquilo estava ficando **muito **irritante.

- Pare de mudar de assunto.

E mais irritante ainda era o fato do moreno sequer abalar-se em seu sorriso.

- Do que está falando?

...Maldito bastardo mentiroso.

- Ah, que seja... – impacientou-se Zexion. – Pegue seu chá e beba-o. Já deve ter esquentado mais do que devia, de qualquer forma.

- Ah, você comprou um pra mim?! – sorriu, agradecido. – Muito obrigado!~

Demyx adiantou-se e esticou a mão para tocar no metal úmido e gelado. Já podia até sentir o líquido refrescante descer. Afinal, mesmo tendo almoçado relativamente bem, ainda sentia uma estranha fome.

Ele tocou na lata. Teve até a impressão de ter pegado-a em suas mãos. Mas ouviu o som inconfundível dela caindo no chão.

- Ué...? – encarou seus pés sujos de chá.

E percebeu, também, que Zexion se levantava do banco onde estava.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntava-lhe.

Ora, que pergunta! É claro que está tudo bem!, quis dizer.

Mas, subitamente, Demyx não sabia para qual dos dois Zexions devia dizer aquilo. Haviam dois, mas...

- Ué... – repetiu, rindo incrédulo. – Mas eu sei que lavei meu rosto...

- Ei, Demyx?

"_Ok, não posso mais_", desistiu.

E deixou-se perder a consciência.

* * *

[19] Faixa 4 da OST de _Kingdom Hearts Final Mix_.

[20] Personagens também imortalizados na filosofia ocidental, são os macacos com os dizeres "Não Vejo, Não Ouço, Não Falo".

[21] É um biscoito especial feito pelos monges dos templos em Kyoto para serem dados aos cervos criados no local pelos turistas e visitantes.


	7. Hand in Hand

**Disclaimers:** A série de games "_Kingdom Hearts_" pertence a Square-Enix, Disney Interactive Studios, Tetsuya Nomura, e seus licenciados. Por mais que eu queira possuir o Riku, já não é mais possível... *suspiro* Todos os títulos dos capítulos são retirados de músicas das soundtracks da série _Kingdom Hearts_. Os créditos vão, portanto, à Yoko Shimomura e Tokyo Philarmonic Orchestra.

**Gris****  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_Todas as famílias felizes são iguais. As infelizes o são cada uma à sua maneira._"  
~ _**Anna Karenina **_**(Tolstói)**.

**Capítulo 6: **_**Hand in Hand**_. [22]

Isso era para ele aprender... Lavar o rosto por si só não ia ajudar em nada.

Estava só, na verdade, atrasando-o mais.

Um erro de cálculo sem tamanho. Necessitaria, urgentemente, rever seus conceitos. Foi uma solução simplista demais. E custou caro.

Entretanto...

No começo, precisava admitir, quis apenas iludir-se. Podia lidar com aquele incômodo óbvio. Ou melhor, até então, ele lidou muito bem com aquilo.

Com a dor, com aquele latejar...

Mas, naquele momento, debaixo daquele sol e daqueles enfeites do Tosho-Guu, a dor foi demais. Sentiu como se algo houvesse arrebentado dentro de si.

Teve de esforçar-se muito para manter a calma.

E achou mesmo que naquele momento em que disse que iria ao banheiro, só de esforçar-se para falar, fosse vomitar ali mesmo.

Ah, a dor. A velha e conhecida amiga de longa data.

Com coragem, engolira em seco. A ânsia prendeu-se na garganta como um verme de ganchos, mas não mais ameaçou-o.

Era o suficiente, por enquanto. Depois, daria um jeito naquilo.

Sozinho, longe dos olhares alheios... Daria um jeito.

...Ah, mas não deu certo.

Ele lembrou-se, subitamente, de que desmaiara pateticamente na frente de Zexion. Sim, desmaiou.

Culpa da dor, mas... Mas devia ter suportado-a estoicamente.

Já não estava fazendo isso o tempo todo?

Remexeu-se, sentindo algo macio apoiando suas costas. Seria uma cama?

(Ei, era mais macia do que imaginava que fosse. Nikko era mesmo uma cidade muito interessante).

...Ah. Compreendeu subitamente: estava num hospital.

Isso explicaria o estranho gelo que sentia em seu braço. Devia ser a agulha com soro. Será que o estavam tratando como um caso preocupante de insolação?

Poderia ser pressão baixa, também. Deixaria o prognóstico à cargo do médico.

...Será que Zexion estava por ali? Sentia que devia explicações à ele.

Suspirando, forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Precisava enfrentar urgentemente a realidade e implorar por uma alta.

Não podia perder tempo naquele amontoado de paredes brancas e assépticas.

- Hum... – gemeu. A dor atravessou sua cabeça como um estouro de bois.

Sentiu, então, o perfume. Aquele aroma nostálgico de... Lavanda.

Abriu, assim, imediatamente seus olhos.

E o sobressalto foi tamanho que sentiu-se levar um choque que percorreu-lhe da cabeça à sola dos pés.

Ele conhecia aquele perfume.

Foi dele que fugiu. Dele e daqueles outros cheiros, todos tediosos, todos infames, que queriam prendê-lo...

- Mãe?... – engoliu em seco, sem acreditar de fato.

Esfregou os olhos, apenas para perceber que não era um sonho.

Definitivamente, não era um sonho.

Diante de si, estava a mulher de olhos azuis como os dele. O perfume de lavandas que sempre usava envolvendo discretamente o ambiente.

Estava sentada ao lado do seu leito, com aquele sorriso que exibiu no dia em que eles se encararam pela última vez.

- Demyx. – sussurrou. A voz delicada atingiu-o como ondas na praia.

...Por que?

**~x~x~x~**

_Ah, sim. Doce amargura._

_Afinal... Era disso que estava fugindo..._

_...Da única vez em que foi _visto _por eles, de fato..._

**~x~x~x~**

Tão logo despertou, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi o branco embaçado do quarto. Parecia que haviam posto colírio em seus olhos; estava tudo borrado. Mas ele sabia do que era aquilo. Eram, provavelmente, os efeitos colaterais de ter desmaiado por falta de cuidado num templo debaixo do sol.

Fechou os olhos, suspirando. O ar estava fresco. Ar condicionado, quem sabe? Ou será que dormira demais? Sentia mesmo o corpo tão pesado.

Já devia saber que haviam coisas que nem o sono curava, mas...

E veio a dor, sem avisar. Era sempre assim, mas cada vez que acordava, Demyx sempre desejava ter só mais um pouco de tempo. Porque, quando dormia, a dor não o incomodava. O sono sempre era mais poderoso; e ele sofria em silêncio. Tão em silêncio que sequer percebia-se sofrendo.

Cruel. Sim, não podia negar. Mas um mal necessário.

Ali, ele sentiu, uma vez mais, aquela mesma dor que tantas vezes o presenteou com os sonhos sobressaltados. E pensou, enfim: onde estava?

Porque não queria acreditar que _ela _estava ali ao seu lado.

Não poderia suportar seu olhar... Aquele seu olhar, outra vez.

Temeroso pela primeira vez em dias, Demyx forçou-se a abrir os olhos, devagar, sentindo-os pesar e lutarem para fechar-se de novo.

E rezou. Pediu fervorosamente que não o deixasse estar perto _deles_.

Uma chance apenas. Só pedia uma outra chance.

A visão enfraquecida focou-se no dono daquela respiração quase que melodiosa. Aquele que estava com ele naquele quarto branco com cheiro de nada.

E diante de si viu o contorno de um milagre.

A pele estava branca, imaculada... Era como os lençóis. Talvez, fosse uma comparação delicada demais, mas não podia descrever de outra forma. Combinava com a camisa do mesmo branco imaculado (mesmo que estivesse escondida pelo casaco preto). Cabelos em um penteado único, azuis, talvez azul-real, talvez uma nuance acinzentada dele. Jamais poderia dizer com verdadeira clareza. Mas só sabia que aquele, subitamente, tornou-se o seu azul favorito. Mais precioso que o ciano de sua mochila ou sua sitar.

Ah, não... Havia um azul muito mais bonito.

Seus olhos. Podia existir, algum dia, alguma coisa mais bonita que os olhos dele? Nem grandes, nem pequenos. De um azul pacífico como o leito de um lago. Lembrava-lhe o céu de alguma pintura irlandesa. Era uma delicadeza que parecia destoar dele, sempre tão sério, tão estóico.

Mas ali existia aquele azul. Existia aquele olhar quase que balsâmico, fatalmente penetrante tão logo fixasse-se em algo. E, lá no fundo, num lugar onde ninguém poderia ver, mas que invariavelmente refletia-se no azul precioso de lagoa, existia um pedaço de gentileza. Um pedaço pequenino, muito tímido... E caloroso. Era um azul que desapareceu no fundo do lago de seus olhos. Mas, de vez em quando, ainda podia ser visto. Demyx conseguiu enxergá-lo bem ali, naquele ínfimo momento.

...Mais parecia com o olhar carinhoso de um irmão mais velho que vela por seu caçula enquanto o mesmo está acamado, com febre.

O azul mais bonito de todos...

- Zexion...? – murmurou, temeroso de que _aquele _fosse o sonho.

- ...Olá. – devolveu.

Provavelmente, ele esperava uma pergunta clichê. O padrão. Porque Zexion era aquele tipo de pessoa.

E porque Demyx não tinha a menor vontade de questioná-lo.

- Onde estamos?...

O esboço muito efêmero de um meio-sorriso desenhou-se na linha de seus lábios, mas jamais passou daquilo; mero esboço.

- No hospital. – e deixou o livro que estava lendo, até então, em seu colo. – Lembra-se de como veio parar aqui?

Ele também assentiu. – Desmaiei, né?

- Exato. E isso é tudo do que se lembra?

- ...Eu falei alguma coisa estranha enquanto dormia? – suspirou.

Se houvesse falado em seus sonhos tortuosos mais do que previa, o moreno não saberia como agir. Às vezes, alguns segredos são melhores e bem menos dolorosos quando permanecem simplesmente daquele jeito: encubados. Como uma crisálida antes de ser borboleta.

- Não. – meneou a cabeça.

...Zexion estava mentindo? Ou falava mesmo a verdade?

Não sabia dizer. Tudo girava com tal intensidade que ele não tinha vontade de pensar. Nem de existir. Só queria voltar ao estado anterior de inconsciência.

- Bem, vou chamar o doutor. – e a frase despertou-o do torpor. – Já que você acordou, não há motivos para...

- Espere... Espere um pouco.

Virando-se de onde já estava, Zexion ergueu a sobrancelha. – O que foi?

- Não chame ele ainda. – pediu, numa voz que saiu mais fraca do que pretendia a princípio. – Pode ficar um pouco aqui?

A sobrancelha ergueu-se de forma ainda mais questionadora.

- ...O que você tem?

Poderia muito bem ser uma pergunta comum. Demyx sabia. E queria iludir-se pensando assim. Mas a verdade é que Zexion questionou-o de outra forma; muito mais profundamente do que aquele aparentar superficial. E, talvez isso fosse o que o surpreendeu, pela primeira vez ele quis responder a verdade.

Até então, apenas meneava a cabeça, num dar de ombros mental. Mas ali, não teve vontade de fazer isso.

Seria ainda o efeito da dor?...

- ...Deve ser só uma insolação cretina. – sorriu de leve.

- Morfina, Demyx. Ninguém com uma insolação recebe morfina.[23]

- Me deram... Morfina mesmo?... – e, de repente, o suspiro que saiu de seus lábios quase o partiu. – Por favor, quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Quase um dia inteiro.

Quase 24h... Ou seja: era quase quatro da tarde do dia seguinte?

- Desculpe... – sussurrou. – Deve ter sido assustador.

Zexion suspirou. – Já passou.

- ...Ninguém veio aqui?

- Por que a pergunta? Esperava mais alguém?

...Ah. Que bom. Então, aquela ilusão de sua mãe era justamente isso: uma _ilusão_. Segura, distante e ilusória.

- Não. – riu. – Desculpe, deve ser efeito da morfina.

Mas Zexion não acompanhou-o no riso.

- O doutor não quis me dizer porquê aplicou isso em você.

Demyx engoliu em seco de imediato.

- Por que?

- Eu é que lhe pergunto. Por que?

- Bom... – sorriu, ainda mais amarelo. – ...Vai ver, existem sigilos tão sigilosos entre médico e paciente que nem quando se está desacordado pode ser revelado.

- E o que seria assim tão sigiloso? – instigou. – Não é **só **uma insolação?

- Zexy, você está sendo implicante. – resmungou o moreno. – ...E rude.

- Estou em meu pleno direito. Fiquei até agora esperando você acordar.

Pensando bem... Zexion tinha toda a razão. Ele estava em seu pleno direito. Se fosse com ele, será que Demyx, sinceramente, iria suportar alguém que só causava problemas como ele próprio, assim, relativamente _bem_? Será que também não iria querer, mesmo que só um pouco, respostas?

A verdade é que ele não podia exigir nada de Zexion. E, quem sabe, por saber disso inconscientemente, estava agindo assim... Tentando dar-lhe o mínimo de preocupação. Mas a verdade é que desde que saíra de Tokyo ele sentia-se horrível. Como se pudesse morrer a qualquer momento.

Ele tentara ao máximo não pensar, mas talvez... Talvez, só um pouquinho, estivesse começando a ficar _viciado_. Foi bom acordar, pela primeira vez em dias, sem sentir a cabeça doer.

...E, sinceramente, arrependia-se de não ter levado nenhum remédio.

Demyx acreditou que não iria precisar mais deles. Estava fugindo, se libertando de sua gaiola dourada. Mas, onde aquilo o levou? À um colapso vergonhoso com Zexion ao seu lado.

Ele estava sendo uma criança mimada naquele instante; se estava no hospital, com morfina correndo por seu sangue, isso era graças ao companheiro forçado de fuga.

Não queria causar-lhe problemas. Poderia jurar à todos os deuses. Ele só queria não precisar contar _aquilo_... Só isso.

- Desculpe. Você tem razão... – assentiu.

Aparentemente, Zexion fora pego de surpresa.

- ...É. Eu estou certo.

Assentindo, como quem concorda plenamente, Demyx virou o rosto. Não sentia-se mais encorajado a encarar o outro.

- Prometo que um dia vou contar. Sério.

...Mesmo assim, aquele silêncio todo era _estranho_. Como se não devesse estar ali.

- Espere um momento... – o rapaz dos cabelos azuis falou.

- ...Assim como prometi que te mostraria minha carteira, lembra? E cumpri. – forçou um sorriso, mesmo olhando para lugar nenhum. Achava que devia continuar sorrindo daquele jeito. Nem que fosse para si. – Vou contar, sim. Mas hoje não.

E suspirou.

Zexion também não pareceu se mover.

...Será que estava bravo? Ou simplesmente remoendo aquelas palavras? Sua reação era sempre tão silenciosa, tão pessoal, que Demyx nunca sabia o que achar dela.

- Ao invés disso... – arriscou, por fim.

Não podia parar agora. Já era tarde. _Tarde demais _para si.

- O que foi agora?

- ...Pode chamar o doutor? Acho que já posso falar com ele.

**~x~x~x~**

Morfina. Grupo dos opióides. Como o próprio nome deixava transparecer, estava presente no ópio. Seus usos clínicos estendiam-se à: dor crônica (usado sempre em dor pós-operativa), dor aguda forte (como parto ou cefaléia, que devia ser o caso de Demyx) e, por fim, na anestesia.

Via oral, subcutânea, intramuscular e intravenosa. Em alguns casos, os pacientes até mesmo tinham acesso à uma bomba, ativado por um botão, que injeta o opióide em questão ao gosto do mesmo. Supressão de dores físicas e até emocionais. Pesquisando pela internet, Zexion descobriu até mesmo, por ironia, que a heroína era uma derivada da morfina.

Mas o que realmente o intrigava é: por que morfina?

Por que não Tylenol, por exemplo? Se fosse uma dor de cabeça, decorrente ou não de uma insolação, por que justamente a droga mais potente?

"_Prometo que um dia vou contar._"

Certo, e até lá?

Afundando ainda mais, se possível, o rosto nas mãos, Zexion deixou-se suspirar longamente. Estava exausto.

Sim. A verdade é que não suportava mais aquilo.

Ele não era idiota. As ausências por longos períodos de Demyx, aquele rosto, aquele tom de voz, e até mesmo a insistência do médico em debater o assunto com o próprio paciente, não com Zexion, que deveria ser o 'responsável' temporário enquanto o outro estivesse inconsciente...

De alguma forma, tudo esteve ali desde o começo.

Um fato inquestionável: seu companheiro (obrigado) de fugas, um imbecil chamado Demyx, tinha algum problema físico. Uma doença, quem sabe.

"Desmaio" era um sintoma de milhares de infecções ou doenças, mas outras poderiam ser absolutamente riscadas graças àquela pista. O quadro apenas diminuía mais quando adicionava "dor severa" ali.

O Palm ainda indicava a lista de possíveis indicações para o uso de morfina.

Dor de infartos, dor associada a um trauma físico, dor severa crônica, dor associada a procedimentos cirúrgicos...

Mas nada daquilo parecia fazer sentido. Nada se encaixava de fato.

E, até o dia em que Demyx resolvesse cumprir sua promessa e contar à ele o que tinha, do que sofria...

Até lá, o que iria acontecer?

Teria de manter a mente vazia de qualquer medo, como fizera no Tosho-Guu, e ligar imediatamente para chamar uma ambulância?

Aquilo não iria justamente atrapalhar a fuga deles?

...Aliás, era até difícil lidar com tudo aquilo e ainda pensar que, por Deus, eles tinham de fugir de pessoas que Zexion sequer sabia quem eram, porque estavam justamente atrás deles, dentre outras perguntas importantes.

...Continuando seu "aliás", ele sequer pudera falar ao moreno sobre a viagem até Nagano. Não sabia mais como proceder quanto a isso.

Não. Agora não era hora de pensar em seus assuntos.

Era hora de lembrar-se, exatamente, o que aconteceu. A cadeia inevitável de eventos que seguiram-se após o desmaio do imbecil.

Suspirando novamente, Zexion forçou a mente a trazer à tona o que ele foi capaz de absorver em meio ao susto inevitável.

O som da ambulância foi a primeira lembrança realmente nítida.

Era um som estridente e detestável...

Depois, tudo do que se lembrava era de ver Demyx agonizar no que parecia ser dor, e da voz de um homem pedindo exames. Nomes que ele não foi capaz de gravar.

Exames. Era como estar fazendo parte de uma grande pegadinha. Ou mesmo de um filme ou seriado com tema médico.

E, quando enfim pôde entrar no quarto onde colocaram o moreno, ele viu: a morfina. Foi como jogar água fria em seu pânico. Subitamente, despertou.

...Por que diabos aquilo?

Quando questionou o doutor responsável, o mesmo foi evasivo ao extremo. Apenas respondeu que deviam esperar a melhora do paciente. Só.

Como se só aquilo fosse resolver alguma coisa...

E Zexion sentiu-se ainda mais vulnerável do que já estava.

A primeira vez que sentiu tamanho desamparo foi quando um idiota de olhos azuis claros veio até seu carro e tentou arrombá-lo. E, no meio de Mooka, disse que iria levar o carro e o próprio Zexion por tempo indeterminado, basicamente.

Depois daquele dia (que parecia estranhamente tão distante), ele não mais sentiu segurança de fato. Suas horas eram permeadas de uma constante tensão.

Estavam sendo perseguidos. Não tinham o menor rumo.

...Estava cercado de _idiotas_.

Era a sensação mais horrível que já experimentou. Talvez, só equiparado ao desamparo que o assaltou ao ver o corpo do caçula no caixão.

Subitamente, sentiu-se despertar quando viu o médico sair do quarto de Demyx.

Até então, ele imaginou que tipo de conversa estavam tendo. Coisas envolvendo o falado "sigilo profissional médico-paciente"?

Aquilo ainda soava _ridículo _aos seus ouvidos.

- Certo, estou mesmo enlouquecendo. – concluiu, enfim, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Quem sabe, devia pedir outro café...

Mas a verdade é que, diabos, estava mesmo intrigado com o que acontecera a Demyx. Aquilo foi quase como um sinal.

Ele não podia descuidar do imbecil. Não mesmo.

- Desculpe, senhor. Infelizmente, não podemos liberar a informação. – ele ouviu a recepcionista dizer.

- ...Nada bom. – ele ouviu, então, uma segunda pessoa falar. A voz daquele era indubitavelmente masculina. E ainda mais certamente grave. – Moça, eu acho que você quer que eu não tenha escolha, a não ser...

- Certo, Xaldin. Não ameace a senhorita. – uma terceira voz pronunciou-se. – Guarde para outra hora seus métodos de persuasão pelo medo.

O tal "Xaldin", aparentemente, bufou.

- Vamos ser diretos, moça: eu me chamo Xigbar, e queremos uma informação.

Zexion, num súbito e abençoado momento de lucidez, tirou o rosto de suas mãos, focando-se na direção das vozes.

"_...Xigbar só está nos seguindo, Zexion._"

A voz de Demyx parecia marcada a ferro e fogo em sua memória. A expressão em seu rosto quando falou aquilo. O tom dele.

E aquele momento foi substituído por duas figuras encasacadas de negro.

"_Não vai nos fazer mal por enquanto. Posso garantir._"

E, enquanto durou este mesmo momento súbito e abençoado de lucidez, Zexion levantou-se de onde estava.

E engoliu em seco, sentindo-se fraquejar.

**~x~x~x~**

Assim que a porta fechou-se, Demyx não pôde conter a surpresa no rosto.

Zexion parecia ter fugido de uma trincheira. O rosto, tenso de preocupação, tinha as marcas da tensão absoluta rasgando-lhe as feições.

- ...O que aconteceu? – perguntou, também sentindo-se inquieto com aquilo.

(Afinal, se foi o suficiente para deixar uma pessoa tão sem-graça e controlada como aquele rapaz daquele jeito, então era porque a emergência era muito, repetia, **muito **emergencial).

Por sua vez, Zexion encostou a nuca na porta e quase achou que fosse escorregar pela mesma até sentar no chão.

- Por favor, diga-me que o nome do seu outro perseguidor não é "Xaldin"...

- Ah...

* * *

[22] Faixa 32 da OST 1 de _Kingdom Hearts I_.

[23] Fármaco do grupo dos opióides. No caso, a surpresa de Zexion é por ser uma substância usada apenas em casos extremos de dor.


End file.
